


Cliché [Lams - One shots]

by ananeko123



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Colección de one-shots, Comédia Romantica, Gay John Laurens, M/M, Universo Alterno, amor a alexander y john, lams fluff, lams historico, washette y marliza en su mayoría serán las parejas secundarias
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananeko123/pseuds/ananeko123
Summary: ✦ El término cliché se refiere a una frase, expresión, acción o idea que ha sido usada en exceso, hasta el punto en que pierde novedad.✹ Recopilación de One shots Lams histórico.✹ Diferentes parejas secundarias.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. ↬ Naturaleza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: John y Alexander tienen un lindo encuentro en el bosque.
> 
> Palabras: 1168.

Alexander estaba desesperado, ¡John desapareció! ¿Se fue a Carolina del Sur sin avisarle? Bueno, no tenía que decirle cada cosa que hacía, pero que al menos se pronuncie con un "Mi querido niño, me regreso a mi tierra natal para armar mi batallón" ¿Era mucho pedir? Al parecer sí.

Suspiró exhausto, iba a volver a su cuarto para seguir escribiendo cuando divisó a Lafayette por el pasillo saliendo de la habitación del general. Por su estado mental, era algo que preferiría no preguntar. Se acercó de forma rápida asustando al marqués cuando llegó a su lado.

— _Petit lion_ ¿A qué se debe que me quieras ocasionar un paro cardíaco? — cuestionó, intentando recuperar la respiración.

—Sí, sí ¿Has visto a Laurens?

—Creo que lo vi yendo al bosque ¿Por qué?

— ¡Nada importante! _Continuez à vous séparer du général!_ —dijo a la vez que corría hacía la puerta, a lo lejos oyó un "¡Hamilton!" junto a muchos insultos en francés que ni se tomó el tiempo de hacerles caso ¿Con esa boca le daba paz al general?

Prefirió no pensar en eso. Caminó hacia el bosque buscando a un rubio alto y muy guapo, seguro practicando con su espada contra el aire. John siempre era así y por eso estaba tan enamorado de él. Aunque el otro no sea muy abierto en cuanto a las relaciones, igual sabía que podía ser tierno cuando quisiera y no obligándolo.

Al llegar al claro del bosque, no encontró a John por ninguna parte ¿Lafayette le mintió por casi ocasionarle un paro cardíaco? Empezó a despotricar contra el francés en su idioma por mentirle hasta que escucho una risa celestial, como si los mismos ángeles hubieran abierto el cielo. Con la mirada busco al autor de aquella risa tan majestuosa dándose cuenta que unos ojos azules lo estaban observando.

— ¡Jack! — se acercó corriendo, se sentía como si no lo hubiera visto en años cuando fueron solo unas horas, pero era dramático y así lo amaba el rubio.

—No me llames Jack, te he dicho que no me gusta— estaba sentado estilo indio en la fría nieve, apenas se veía el pasto seco.

—Como sea— ignoró como siempre que lo llamaba así, igual lo seguirá haciendo— ¿A dónde te fuiste? Te estuve buscando por todas partes ¡Pudiste avisar!

—Te dije, pero estabas durmiendo— volvió a su libreta—. Y, como oíste, me da risa como me estabas buscando.

El pelirrojo realizó un puchero, cruzándose de brazos. Lo amaba, aunque a veces se burlara de él, sin embargo, le gustaba que John sonriera ya que la mayoría de veces era un hielo humano. Notó que Laurens estaba dibujando ¿a mitad del bosque? El rubio era raro a veces, como espolvorearse el cabello con talco solo porque le gustaba que esté de blanco de vez en cuando.

— ¿Qué dibujas, Jack? — los ojos azules lo miraron mal, pero volvió a ignorar eso—, anda dime.

—Dibujo lo que veo, es decir, la naturaleza que rodea este frío bosque—contestó, con el lápiz siguió haciendo líneas por toda la libreta, formando un árbol alto con flores alrededor.

Alexander decidió acercarse, sentándose a su lado en completo silencio, algo raro que hizo que John levantará una ceja extrañado. Usualmente su _amante_ no era muy callado que se diga, ni en el sexo lo era por lo tenía que taparle la boca para que dejará de expresarse y que no los descubran.

— Y a ti, ¿qué bicho te pico?

—A veces no te entiendo, Laurens. No te gusta cuando hablo y ahora que no hablo, me dices eso—frunció el ceño, golpeándolo en el hombro ocasionando que el rubio gimiera de dolor— ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¡Olvide por completo tu herida!

Continúo disculpándose una y otra vez, lo había olvidado siendo él quien cambio sus vendajes cuando le dispararon, gritándole por no tener cuidado.

—Ya, no te disculpes—suspiró. Su hombro no dolía mucho que digamos, simplemente prefería que no lo tocaran tanto o de lo contrario lo mandarían a reposo obligatorio haciendo que no participará en ninguna batalla y sabía que Alexander sería el primero en argumentar para que no vaya.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que se exalto cuando sintió que jalaban su traje, volteó la cabeza al pelirrojo con una cara llena de confusión pidiendo explicación del porqué lo saco de su letargo, notando que señalaba hacía arriba de forma emocionada.

Suspiró y miró donde señalaba notando un ave de plumaje azul. Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Alexander Hamilton sabía lo mucho que le encantaban los pájaros y que dibujarlos era un deleite para él. Agarró su pluma y con cuidado, comenzó a dibujar trazos en una nueva hoja de la libreta solo que decidió agregarle un ligero cambio, uno que le gustaba.

Mientras tanto, Hamilton quedó en silencio. Si fuera otra persona la que estuviera a su lado, hablaría sobre porqué Washington debe darle un batallón para comandar en vez de ponerlo a escribir cartas para un Congreso que no les hacía mucho caso, no obstante, cuando estaba con John, prefería que el silencio reinara. Sabía que al rubio le gustaba esa tranquilidad y lo que más deseaba en ese momento desde que lo conoció es que fuera feliz como sea, aunque eso fuera quedarse en silencio un rato.

Durante unos minutos de total calma, John termino su dibujo. Al contemplar, sintió que hizo un buen trabajo así que arranco la hoja y se la extendió a Alexander para que la agarrara.

— ¿Por qué me la das? Si me quieres dar un regalo, sabes que me conformo con un beso tuyo, mi querido Laurens— guiño el ojo en forma de coqueteo que no inmutó al contrario por la costumbre de la acción.

—Oh mi querido Hamilton, se que te gustaría un beso mío, pero no es hora para complacer tus caprichos más banales— negó con la cabeza—, solo agarra el dibujo.

El caribeño se encogió de hombros y lo agarró, notando lo que estaba plasmado en el papel. Sus mejillas tomaron un color similar a su cabello dando un aspecto adorable, una obra maestra digna de ser dibujaba a los ojos de John.

La ilustración consistía en un Alexander erguido mirando al cielo con la mano en alto, parándose una pequeña ave en sus dedos.

—Si tuviera pintura créeme que saldría mejor a un boceto.

—Lo amo...—susurró conmocionado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que lo amo! ¡Es hermoso! — abrazó el dibujo contra su pecho, hacía tanto que había olvidado lo que era recibir un regalo.

John sonrió y beso su frente, pasando su mano por los hombros del pequeño para acercarlo a él. Le susurró al oído palabras de amor, que no se atrevería a decir en voz alta por vergüenza.

—Como fuiste un buen niño al quedarte callado, te escucharé despotricar contra Lee por su desempeño en Monmouth.

Alexander rió e inicio con su discurso de odio. Ambos sentados contra un árbol, en el frío bosque de Valle Forge con la naturaleza alrededor en total armonía y sobretodo, _juntos_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto inicia los One Shots, estoy emocionada ¡Espero los disfruten!


	2. ↬ Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Solo es recordar.
> 
> Palabras: 109

John observaba su celular con una mueca en el rostro, todo había cambiado. Era extraño, hace dos siglos tan solo era un joven suicida que peleaba por la independencia de su país y doscientos años más tarde; estudiaba medicina sin preocupaciones.

Extrañaba su antigua vida de vez en cuando, cuando supo que era una reencarnación se sintió raro, sentía que no pertenecía a esa época a pesar de ya vivir 27 años. Un mensaje lo sacó de sus pensamientos, desbloqueo el móvil y sonrió.

Sí, podía anhelar su antigua vida, sin embargo, lo que más le alegraba de este siglo era poder amar sin preocupación a su _querido niño_.


	3. ↬ Celoso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Alexander sabía que esa ave traería problemas cuando le estaba robando el cariño de John.
> 
> Palabras: 4434

Alexander Hamilton era celoso. No estaba orgulloso, pero era algo que no se podía evitar y en especial si se trataba de su marido.

Conoció a su esposo John Laurens en la universidad mientras compraba un café, ambos eran opuestos. Hamilton era alguien que no se callaba las cosas y peleaba por todo mientras que Laurens prefería mantenerse callado, frío y dibujando al aire libre; aunque de vez en cuando sí alzaba su voz cuando veía las injusticias en especial con el tema del racismo, ¿Cómo es que dos personas de esas características terminaron unidas? Era un gran enigma que hasta el día de hoy el mismo pelirrojo se preguntaba cada vez que lo observaba dormir.

¿Pero que tenía que ver sus celos con John? Se debe a la _maldita_ ave que adoptaron hace una semana quien le robaba los afectos de su esposo. Su Jack —apodo que le daba a pesar de que el otro le decía que no lo llamará así— era fanático de los animales. Desde pequeño tanto su madre Eleanor como él tenían un jardín enorme donde veían a las aves acomodarse en los árboles para descansar. Gracias a esto nació su amor por el arte al querer dibujar todo lo que observaba a su alrededor. Las aves se volvieron su animal favorito cuando las veía alzar vuelo y ser libres, algo que le gustaría ser luego de la muerte de su madre.

En la actualidad, Hamilton trabaja en un bufete de abogados mientras que Laurens es interno en el centro médico universitario Columbia-Presbyterian. Una noche luego del trabajo mientras caminaba a su hogar, el rubio noto unos perros acercándose a la parte baja de un árbol, con curiosidad se acercó despacio para no alterarlos notando que iban a atacar un ave de plumaje azul. Como pudo —sacrificando su sándwich que no comió— espanto a los canes y agarro al pequeño animal notando de inmediato que tenía un ala rota, miró arriba del árbol buscando un nido; sin embargo, no encontró nada por lo que asumió que se lastimo en pleno aire y cayó.

Lo puso entre su saco para que no sintiera frío. Camino hasta su casa viendo cada cinco minutos si el pequeño estaba bien. Al llegar, busco alguna manta de Alexander que estuviera tirada cuando usa la laptop en las madrugadas para situarlo sobre ello mientras veía donde tenerlo sin que escapara. Entre las repisas de la cocina encontró una caja lo suficiente grande para que cupiera, le puso periódicos en el fondo y colocó al ave dentro. No tenía alimento ya que las veterinarias estaban cerradas a esa hora así que improviso dándole pan picado y agua.

Al verlo comer y beber tranquilo supo que estaría bien dejarlo. Apago las luces del lugar y volvió a la cama con su esposo; cuando entró al cuarto, _su querido muchacho_ —como le decía a veces— estaba abrazando una almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello, se puso el piyama acostándose al lado.

Esto era paz.

* * *

La paz duro una hora y media. Despertó de golpe al escuchar los llamados de Alexander desde la cocina, le gustaba cuando lo llamaba en el sexo no siendo las 3:30 am. Suspiró y caminó para ir donde su esposo quien al parecer encontró al ave, a quien, también despertó sin contar el mismo vecindario entero.

—¿Qué sucede Alexander? —preguntó desde la entrada de la cocina—. Sabes que te amo, pero agradecería que no me despertarás a las tres de la mañana cuando trabaje hasta la madrugada.

—¿Por qué hay un ave en la cocina?

¿No podía simplemente ver el ave y volver a la cama? Ni que hubiera traído un amante, solo era un animal.

—En resumen, porque tengo sueño, me lo encontré en el parque mientras caminaba hacia aquí, tiene el ala rota y quiero llevarla al veterinario, pero para eso debo hacerlo cuando sea de día —al termina de contar, bostezo.

—Me hubieras dicho "Cariño, traje un ave. Espero no te moleste" o algo así.

—Cariño, traje un ave. Espero no te moleste —dijo con un tono de sarcasmo.

—Tu sarcasmo es lindo mi querido Laurens.

Alexander se acercó a darle un corto beso en los labios e ir a prepararse una taza de café como era su plan original antes de encontrarse con esa ave. John al ver lo que iba a hacer, lo jalo de la cintura y se lo llevó arrastrando al cuarto entre quejas y pataletas.

—Ya te he dicho que no debes tomar café en las madrugadas.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos como un infante a quien no le daban sus dulces deseados —aunque no estaba tan alejado de esa comparación—, así que beso su cabello con suavidad para volver a dormir. Lo sintió echarse a su lado y sonrió, eso era suficiente.

Alexander pensó que el ave se iría ni bien John lo llevará al veterinario, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al llegar a casa y ver al animal en una jaula. Su mirada se dirigió a su esposo quien estaba en la mesa dibujando en su libreta al animal emplumado.

—Pensé que lo llevarías al veterinario—mencionó sin quitarle los ojos al ave.

—Eso hice, luego me dio pena dejarlo solo así que adopte—sonrió levemente, alzando la vista a Alexander—, felicidades cariño, tenemos un bebé.

El pelirrojo supo que era momento de reír, correr a besarlo y mirar al ave hasta que se cansen ¿no? Pero no hizo ninguna de esas tres cosas, solo parpadeo.

—Pero hace meses te dije para adoptar un gato y me dijiste que no teníamos tiempo para eso.

—Es cierto, pero a diferencia de un gato, las aves son más fáciles de criar.

—Nunca has criado alguno para decirlo—argumentó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Probemos con el ave y si nos va bien, prometo que adoptaremos un gato, ¿Te parece?

Era un trato justo, como abogado sabía que podía poner condiciones para eso y tenía unas cuentas por hacer. Mordió su labio inferior listo para decirlas cuando el rubio se le adelanto.

—...puedes llamarme _Daddy_ si quieres.

¡Al diablo! No estaba en el trabajo.

—¡Acepto! — corrió al ave y metió su dedo en la jaula para acariciar al pequeño— ¿Cómo le pusiste?

—Eso fue rápido— suspiró—, se llama Jemmy.

—Hola Jemmy, soy el esposo de quien te adopto. Esperemos nos llevemos bien—el ave se frotó contra su dedo índice y supo que todo estaría bien.

* * *

No todo estaba bien.

Para el ave sí, pero para él no. Su relación con Jemmy-ave estaba tensa, aunque de su parte, porque ese animalito no le importaba mucho, no lo picaba así que asumió que lo toleraba.

—Jack— llamó a su esposo desde la cocina. Hoy le tocaba preparar el almuerzo para su mala suerte—¿a qué hora entras a trabajar hoy?

—Tengo turno noche-madrugada y eso vendría siendo 8 pm ¿Por? —alzó la vista de Jemmy quien estaba frotándose contra su dedo.

—Pensaba que después de comer, podríamos ver una película en el sofá y acurrucarnos antes de que vayas a trabajar ¿Es un buen plan? —sonrió, pestañeando con coquetería.

John se acercó y Alexander se paro de puntillas para recibir el beso que esperaba, el cual acepto gustoso cuando los labios de su esposo tocaron los suyos, aunque fue muy breve, se dijo.

—Me gustaría, pero Jemmy tiene revisión médica hoy.

Claro, el ave era primero ¡Simplemente perfecto! Miró al ave picotear su comida de manera tranquila, pero para la mente de Alexander se estaba riendo internamente por ganarle. Okey, John tenia razón, debía de dejar el café antes de que terminará volviéndose loco.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —era buen esposo, ¿no? Al menos si iba podía pasar tiempo con _su_ Jack—Sabes que puedo llevármelo cuando acaba su revisión y tú te vas de frente para el hospital.

—Me alegro que quieras incluirte en las cosas de Jemmy—el rubio sonrió y solo por eso Alexander no le importaba que el ave le robará a su amado por horas.

El pelirrojo terminó de cocinar y sirvió la comida, hablaron de su semana como siempre entre el trabajo de Alexander teniendo que lidiar con el imbécil de Jefferson como el de John teniendo que lidiar con el estrés de no poder salvar a algunos pacientes.

El menor agarró la mano del mayor para mostrarle que no estaba solo, que hacía siempre todo lo posible para salvar a las personas, pero hay veces que eso queda fuera de sus manos. John agradeció eso y se preguntó si Jemmy lo dejaría tan pronto.

Las aves como los humanos eran efímeros, en cualquier momento llegaba el momento de perecer y según el veterinario vivían diez años apropiadamente teniendo un buen cuidado, pero tampoco estaban seguros de la edad actual de Jemmy. No le gustaría que su pequeña ave lo abandonará tan pronto, se están acostumbrando tan bien y no soportaría perder de nuevo a alguien que se llamaba Jemmy.

—¿Qué piensas mi querido Laurens? —Alexander comenzó a recoger los servicios para llevarlos al fregadero, John los lavaría mientras se iba a cambiar.

—En algún momento Jemmy se ira ¿verdad? No es eterno por más que quiera—suspiró caminando a la cocina.

Alexander lo miró por unos segundos. Si bien admitía que ese animalito no era de su devoción para John lo era y si deseaba que su esposo siguiera estando feliz entonces debía apoyarlo.

—Lo sé Jack, pero sabe que mientras estuvo vivo fue adoptado por un gran hombre que le brindo un hogar, comida y amor— sonrió, acariciando el brazo del rubio intentando brindarle paz.

No se espero que Laurens lo apoyara contra la mesada y de inmediato lo besara. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del mayor mientras sentía que rodeaban su cintura. Ambos disfrutaban de aquel momento. John se separó levemente, sonriendo y Alexander quería morir de ternura en ese instante.

—Gracias por todo.

—Para eso son los esposos ¿no? —le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró al cuarto, pasando por la jaula del pájaro—, si gracias a ti puedo recibir esos besos demandantes de mi querido Laurens, te compraré comida fina por siempre.

Tener a Jemmy tenía sus ventajas.

* * *

John sujetaba la jaula con una mano mientras que la otra estaba entrelazada con Alexander. El dúo caminaba por las calles de New York hasta llegar al veterinario, el pelirrojo no era fanático de la medicina así que se quedo sentado en la sala de espera mirando el techo a la vez que su rubio entraba al consultorio.

—El pequeño Jemmy esta saludable, señor Laurens—hablo el médico—, su peso es normal y el ala rota ya se recuperó por completo.

Laurens de vez en cuando tenía miedo de que estuviera haciendo algo mal en cuanto al cuidado de Jemmy a pesar de que Alexander le recordaba que todo estaba en orden, que era un buen cuidador y el pájaro estaba en buenas manos.

El veterinario le recordó los cuidados que debía seguir, le dijo que sacará regularmente a Jemmy por la casa para que pudiera estirar sus alas ya que si está encerrado mucho tiempo podría estresarse. Asintió y salió de ahí, su esposo estaba movía la pierna derecha con impaciencia.

—Vámonos Alexander.

Su querido muchacho se unió a él caminando a la salida, le pregunto cómo le fue y sonrió cuando dijo que todo estaba en orden.

—De una vez digo que, si lo sacas, tú vas a limpiar el desastre que haga—se cruzó de brazos.

Arqueo la ceja mirándolo— Tú ni lo limpias en primer lugar.

—Es que como tú lo haces mejor que yo, me gusta observarte para aprender.

Negó con la cabeza y siguieron caminando hasta el hospital. John se despidió con un beso en la frente —su aún homofobia interna no lo dejaba en los labios— y acarició la cabecita del pájaro.

Alexander lo miro entrar, su marido era tan lindo en especial cuando usaba esa bata blanca.

—Bueno Jemmy, al parecer somos tú y yo ahora—alzó la jaula para ponerla a la altura de su cabeza—, así que cuando lleguemos a casa te leeré mi ensayo de porque siento celos hacia ti.

Al menos el ensayo era de cinco páginas, esperaba que no aumentaran.

* * *

Al entrar recibió un mensaje de Eliza o _Bestey_ como a veces le decía diciéndole que junto a su novia María adoptaron un gato y le pusieron Alexander, adjunto una foto del animal echado en la cama. Suspiró y puso la jaula en su sitio.

—¿Puedes creerlo Jemmy? ¡Hasta Eliza tiene un gato! —despotrico— Te apuesto tu comida que en cualquier momento me va a llamar Lafayette para decirme que Washington acepto tener perros.

Sabia de antemano que el ave no le contestaría nada, pero una de las tantas ventajas del animal es que podría hablarle de sus casos o despotricar contra Jefferson y lo escucharía.

—Se que Jack quiere probar contigo si somos aptos para tener una mascota, pero la mayoría de veces él es el que te atiende y se que por eso no va a adoptar nada.

Soltó un suspiro, quería probarle a su esposo que podía hacerse cargo de un animal por un tiempo indefinido y lo más inteligente que se le vino a la mente fue sacar a Jemmy de su jaula como John le comento hace una hora.

—Te dejaré en la mesa para que estés tranquilo, yo iré a revisar algunos casos que no he terminado, pero volveré— puso al pájaro sobre la madera encima de un trapo viejo, verifico que estaba bien e ir a su cuarto a trabajar en la laptop.

Dieron las diez y punto cuando tuvo hambre. Fue a la cocina pasando por el comedor de manera tranquila, volviendo a los segundos cuando noto ¡Que no había nadie en el trapo! ¡Oh no! John de seguro le pediría el divorcio.

¡Perdió a Jemmy! ¡Esto no podía ser posible! Si, fue descuidado al dejarlo a su suerte. Ya se imaginaba el escenario en donde John le gritaría por no cuidarlo bien y que no valía la pena seguir a su lado.

Intento tranquilizarse un poco, debía mantener la calma porque Jemmy seguía en la casa ¿verdad? ¡¿verdad?! Se asomo por la ventana buscando un pájaro azul que le resultará familiar y cuando lo vio en la cima de un árbol se asustó, salió corriendo de su hogar para intentar traerlo de vuelta.

—Jemmy baja de ahí por favor, prometo darte toda la comida que quieras—rogó mirando hacia arriba, pero el pájaro ni se inmuto— ¡Dejaré de hablar contigo si quieres! Incluso te dejaré pasar más tiempo con John y me encerrare en mi cuarto para no molestar.

Estaba desesperado, no le importaba que la gente que pasaba lo viera de forma extraña por estar hablando a un ave a mitad de la noche. Tragó saliva y comenzó a escalar el árbol intentando no espantar a Jemmy, de niño hacía eso cuando su madre aún estaba viva y sin bien perdió la práctica, podría lograrlo.

Llegó a la rama donde estaba Jemmy estirando el brazo para alcanzarlo, cosa que no lograba porque al parecer sus bracitos eran más pequeños de lo que pensaba, con razón se empinaba mucho más para rodear el cuello de su amado, sin embargo, ese no era el momento de recordar su situación romántica que dependía de un hilo si no atrapaba a ese _tonto_ pájaro.

Casi llegaba a Jemmy si no fuera porque la rama decidió no resistir más su peso, rompiéndose en un instante. El ave voló y él cayó al suelo raspándose la cara, las manos y las piernas, podía sentir como ardía a la vez que la sangre goteaba un poco.

Las personas que caminaban a esa hora, se acercaron a revisar que estaba bien, dijo que lo estaba y como pudo se levantó tambaleándose. El dolor que sentía por las raspaduras no era equivalente al dolor que tendría John al saber que por su irresponsabilidad perdió a lo que más amaba en la Tierra.

Lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos al volver a su hogar, ¿Cómo pudo ser un irresponsable de esa manera? Ciertamente John estaba mucho mejor sin él. Primero se ponía celoso de un ave muy importante para su esposo y al final lo terminaba extraviando. Entró y miro la jaula, ¿Lo llamaba? No, posiblemente estaba ocupado con alguna emergencia.

Cuando entró a la casa, todo se sentía en completo silencio a excepción del ruido externo de una ciudad que nunca duerme como New York. Fue a sentarse al sofá en plena oscuridad mirando a la lejanía la jaula de Jemmy, John se podría triste y se juró una vez jamás proporcionarle ese sentimiento, sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar de rabia.

No se dio cuenta que termino que había dejado de llorar hasta que su teléfono vibro. Fue un milagro que no se rompiera por la caída que tuvo; lo saco de su bolsillo, eran las dos de la mañana ¿Tanto sollozo? El mensaje era de John, decía que todo estaba tranquilo y que durmiera temprano, ¿Le debía decir? Estaba tentando en escribir lo que pasaba, pero las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos no lo dejaban, al final decidió poner un _Okey, cuídate tú también, te amo._

Fue a lavarse la cara e intentar relajarse, pero no podía sacarse de la mente la expresión que tendría John, seguro _Francis_ o _Vegobre_ jamás hubieran hecho eso. Camino a la cocina para tomarse una taza de café, no tenía ánimos de nada y sabía que las heridas de la caída aún estaban intactas al sentir el ardor.

Parado en medio de la cocina con la taza caliente en las manos miraba a la nada pensando como se lo contaba a John, no quería mentir o exagerar la situación; fue cuando escucho el sonido de un gorjeo proveniente de alguna parte del lugar.

¿Qué?

No había pájaros a esa hora, ¿De dónde provenía ese sonido? Busco por toda la cocina escuchando más del gorjeo, quizás era su imaginación que lo torturaba con Jemmy, algo que le recordaba lo había perdido y John lo dejaría.

Cuando se dignó a prender la luz, en medio de la cocina y el refrigerador, el pequeño Jemmy se encontraba ahí echado, miraba a Alexander y se limpiaba las plumas con su pico. Hamilton en ese momento corrió y lo agarró, llorando contra su cara murmuraba cosas como: Gracias Jemmy por no irte, prometo cuidarte mejor, por favor no te vuelvas a ir.

Guardó al pájaro en su jaula, dándole antes comida y agua para que no le faltará nada, también beso su cabeza y fue a recostarse en el sofá.

Fue un día _tan_ largo.

* * *

A las siete y media, John entraba a la casa. Movió su cuello de lado sintiendo como crujía por el estrés vivido durante la noche-madrugada, lo único que deseaba era acostarse con Alexander un rato y dormir.

Camino por la sala dándose cuenta del intruso en el sofá, frunció el ceño y se acercó arrodillándose tanteando la mejilla del pelirrojo.

—Alexander, Alexander —lo llamó.

Hamilton abrió los parpados poco a poco, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Jack, buenos días —rodeo el cuello de su esposo para que lo cargará, aún tenía sueño.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y lo cargó sujetando sus piernas notando heridas en sus piernas como brazos, ¿Qué? Alexander podía ser descuidado, pero jamás se haría daño siendo que pasaba la mayor parte en su laptop escribiendo. Lo acostó en la cama, alzó la ceja pidiendo explicación.

—Alexander Laurens-Hamilton, ¿Qué te paso? —estaba preocupado, el pelirrojo lo miro confundido hasta que noto que se refería a las heridas que se hizo en la noche, apartó la mirada— ¿Alexander?

—Pe-Perdí a Jemmy... —confesó, volviendo sus ojos a John quien estaba a punto de ir a la jaula— Lo dejé en la mesa para que estirará las patas, así que me fui a trabajar y al regresar, ya no estaba ¡Tuve miedo!

John no interrumpió, dejo que continuará.

—Lo busque por la sala y no estaba, vi la ventana abierta y pensé lo peor —relato— Vi un animal parecido en la rama de un árbol, actúe de impulsivo y subí, la rama no resistió mi peso por lo que caí.

— _Mi querido niño_ , pudiste morir ¿lo sabias?

—¡Pero Jemmy es importante para ti! ¡Cuando vi volar a ese pájaro, supe que te lastimaría!

—¡Tú eres más importante que una mascota!

Alexander se quedo en silencio, parpadeo y John se acercó para rodearle la cintura con sus manos y besar su cabello.

—Amo a Jemmy, no te voy a negar eso, pero también te amo a ti Alexander —sujeto su mentón para que lo viera a sus ojos azules— Perder a Jemmy me dolería, pero perderte a ti sería lo peor que me puede pasar...

El chico de cabello rojo se empino para alcanzar esos labios que amaba, su querido Laurens siempre sabía como darle calidez a su corazón, se separaron con una sonrisa y se acurruco en el pecho del mayor, estar de esa manera era suficiente para él.

Duro unos momentos hasta John recordó que su esposo estaba herido, debía cuidarlo antes de que se infecten. Fue a baño donde había un botiquín, sacando una solución con jabón séptico. Volvió hacía Alexander diciéndole que extienda las manos y las piernas; cuando le hizo caso comenzó a frotar de forma delicada la gasa contra las heridas que al menos no eran profundas.

—¿Te duele algo? —preguntó con preocupación—. Puedo llevarte al hospital.

Alexander negó con la cabeza y le dijo que solamente le colocará las gasas, que mejorarían con los mimos que John le daría.

—Eres un desastre andante, ¿Lo sabes?

—No más que tú, mi querido Laurens —rió por lo bajo.

Volvieron a abrazarse y acurrarse bajo las mantas, ambos estaban juntos y eso era lo único que importaba.

—¿Puedo serte sincero, Jack?

—Sabes que si —beso su cabello— ¿Qué destruiste?

—¡Nada! —realizó un puchero y golpeo el pecho del mayor, indignado—. Te he dicho que no formes calumnias contra mí.

John soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, si bien la mayoría de veces podía ser un poco frío con los afectos amorosos; en el momento de estar con su _querido niño_ todo podía cambiar y en palabras del propio Lafayette «Cuando estas con _petit lion_ pareces un oso adorable» lo cual no estaba del todo mal.

—¿Entonces...? —lo incito a comenzar.

—Oh cierto, cierto —recordó— Yo estuve celoso de Jemmy...

Laurens se sorprendió, si bien había visto el comportamiento de Alexander con el pequeño pájaro no se espero que fuera por celos. Mordió su labio inferior y parpadeo.

—¿Por qué estarías celoso de Jemmy?

—Se que suena muy tonto —hizo una mueca— Era porque tu le prestabas más atención y sentía que me dejabas de lado, pero ¡No voy a negar que te veías adorable!

Alexander se separo del abrazo que lo unía y enterró su cabeza en la almohada, no deseaba ver a su esposo a ojos para verse más patético de lo que ya estaba. John pensaba que era adorable, aunque la causaba gracia esos celos. Soltó una carcajada.

—¡No te atrevas a reírte de mí, Laurens! —exclamó molesto el pelirrojo, alzó su cabeza de la almohada y sentarse en la cama— ¡Si bien adoro que rías, este no es el momento!

El rubio intento taparse la boca, cosa que lo calmó un momento.

—Me disculpo por eso, solo me pareció gracioso —dijo— No entiendo porque ponerte celoso de Jemmy, te amo más a ti.

—Soy idiota de nacimiento.

John negó y sujeto su mentón, sonriendo. Le gustaba ver a Alexander a los ojos, eran de color violeta de un brillo que notaba su pasión y el amor que se sentían. La frase de "Los ojos son las ventanas del alma" tomaba sentido al ver a su esposo.

—¿Por qué siempre miras mis ojos? Los tuyos son mejores, Jack —frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Los tuyos son únicos en su especie —bostezó, no había dormido en muchas horas.

Alexander noto que John estaba con sueño y lo abrazó, dejando que se acurrucará contra él. Estaba feliz, jamás se imagino que la vida le ofrecería este regalo tan maravilloso después de todas las adversidades que paso. No iba a estar celoso nunca más.

Además, Jemmy jamás podría tener a _su querido Laurens_ acurrucado a su lado y esa siempre sería su ventaja.

* * *

—¡Jack! ¡Te amo! —Alexander se tiró encima de John, envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del rubio besando su mejilla una y otra vez. Laurens soltó una risa leve y palmeo el cabello rojo de su esposo.

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que adoptaron a Jemmy, por lo que decidió que era momento de consentir a Alexander y concederle el deseo de obtener un gato. El minino en cuestión era café con ojos verdes, estiraba las patas encima del sofá donde lo habían situado.

—Recuerdo que te lo prometí y sabes que siempre cumplo, mi querido niño.

—¡Es un gato hermoso! ¡Ya quiero enviarle una foto a Bestey y a Lafayette! —sacó el celular de su bolsillo para acercarse al pequeño animal, comenzó a tomarle varias fotos de diferentes ángulos— ¿Cómo quieres ponerle?

John se sorprendió, pensó que Alexander lo escogería por si solo. Él nunca le pregunto por un nombre para Jemmy. Se encogió de hombros aproximándose, formó una sonrisa y acarició el pelaje del gato.

—¿Tienes un nombre especial?

—Quizás ¿James? —mordió su labio inferior— Ya sabes, por mi padre y hermano.

El minino maulló frotándose contra el pelirrojo.

—Vamos a tomar eso como que le gusta.

Por un momento pudo ver como los ojos violetas de Alexander brillaban y retomaba su sesión de fotos. Para John, esto era más que suficiente y le gustaba.

No cambiaría a Alexander por nada en el mundo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los cuidados del ave me los base en cuanto yo tenía una de mascota hace años.
> 
> ¡Espero lo disfruten!


	4. ↬ Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Cuando vió ese dibujo supo que era una posibilidad de encontrarlo.
> 
> Palabras: 404

Al morir, Alexander jamás creyó que tendría una segunda oportunidad para vivir. Su antigua vida era algo que no deseaba volver a repetir. Desde pequeño, supo que todo era diferente, que sus sueños no eran normales. Cuando cumplió quince años supo que era la reencarnación del padre fundador Alexander Hamilton.

A veces se preguntaba que debía hacer. Si debía buscar a Bestey; sin embargo, sabía que se estaría mintiendo a si mismo si volvería con ella. Nunca la amo, pero le tenía un inmenso cariño ya que gracias a ella tuvo un legado y era recordado. Solo que no iba a engañarse de esa manera. 

Lo que si deseaba era encontrar a su amor de antaño, a aquel rubio de ojos azules que conoció en la guerra, con quien se abrió sobre si mismo y pudo ser feliz. 

Su Jack. 

Ni siquiera sabía si reencarno o si vivía en New York, las posibilidades de encontrarlo eran nulas. Caminaba por aquella ciudad aún maravillándose de como cambio con los años, todo era tan diferente, inhumando de rascacielos y tecnología. 

Giro su cabeza hacía una tienda cuando noto una figura de un ave muy hermosa parado en una rama, sentía que se le hacía conocido y fue eso quizás lo que hizo que entrará en aquel lugar. Supo de inmediato que era una tienda de obsequios. Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos aun viendo al ave enmarcada en un portavaso.

—¿Joven? ¿Hay algo en lo que puedo atenderlo?

Miró a aquella voz masculina. Su corazón dio un vuelco y no sabía exactamente porqué. Cabello castaño ondulado, ojos avellanos con grandes pecas adornando su rostro como un conjunto de estrellas. 

¿Podría ser? ¿Debía hacerle caso a su sexto sentido?

—Sí, ehh —tragó saliva. Era ahora o nunca— Quisiera una carta personalizada con este bello dibujo de un ave más una frase. 

El joven asintió y le pidió que lo acompañara hacía el mostrador donde sacó los tipos de cartas, eligió una de entre todas, una que le se hacía más parecida a las antiguas. El castaño sonrió y agarró un bolígrafo para anotar la frase.

Inhalo. 

—Frio en mis profesiones, cálido en mis amistades, deseo mi querido Laurens, que este en acción en lugar de palabras para convencerte de que te amo. Siempre tuyo, Alexander Hamilton. 

Vio en las facciones como se ponía pálido y lo miro a los ojos. 

—¿Alexander…?

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Técnicamente no es histórico porque son apariencias musicales, pero es reencarnación así que cuenta para mi.
> 
> Esto lo hice para el cumpleaños de mi querida Andrea uwu Si alguien cumplea años, me dice y le hago un regalo.
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	5. ↬ Matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: John y Alexander deciden casarse. 
> 
> Palabras: 9026
> 
> Advertencias: Fluff / lemon / John nunca se caso con Martha, ni tuvo a Frances.

_14 de diciembre de 1778_

Estaba emocionado, _su Jack_ regresaba ese día de ver a su padre en Filadelfia. Recordó como le hablo de que por fin Washington le dio permiso y como Henry también estaba impaciente por ver a su hijo mayor, además de que si no mal recordaba ya se cumplía un año desde que fue elegido presidente del Congreso; los cuales estaban pasando por algunos problemas como los de Lee y Silas Deane, quien se atrevió a publicar un artículo contra el Congreso. ¿Qué le pasa? Eso hizo que Henry renunciara hace semanas o eso había escuchado de Meade. Observó el documento que tenía en su escritorio, aún maldecía a la prensa por no publicar su réplica contra Lee que John le pidió amablemente escribir. ¡Le había quedado increíble! Y se la rechazaron por quien qué razones estúpidas.

La cabaña se sentía tan vacía sin _su querido Laurens_ que le hiciera compañía con sus besos cálidos cuando debía escribir, hasta esa tarea le aburría si no tenía una distracción válida para no continuar. Extrañaba acostarse en la cama del mayor entre sus brazos para soportar el invierno en Valley Forge. 

Tanto estaba aburrido —y en contra de Charles Lee— que convenció al Baron Von que retará a un duelo a ese hombre, así seguro se callaría la boca contra Washington la próxima vez y dejaría de decir cosas que no eran ciertas.

Coloco su mano izquierda sobre su mejilla jugando con la pluma y tinta pensando en que redactarle a su amante, no sabía cuándo volvería. Le hubiera gustado acompañando y conocer a su _suegro_ , pero por desgracia no se podría presentar de esa manera para decirle: ¡Buenas tardes señor Henry! Soy el amante de su hijo, un gusto, Alexander Hamilton. Y aunque quisiera, Jack seguro lo mataría antes de abrir la boca porque se conocían _muy_ bien.

—¡-milton! ¡Hamilton! ¡Teniente coronel Hamilton!

Dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de Tilghman, no esperaba que alguien entrará. Giro su cabeza hacía el hombre, parpadeando confuso.

—Discúlpame Tilgman, estaba pensando en cosas de la guerra. ¿Qué se te ofrece? 

—El teniente coronel Laurens ya llegó.

Sonrió levemente, aunque por dentro estaba desbordando de alegría. Asintió y acompaño hacía la cabaña del general para ver a John, le gustaría correr y saltar hacía él enroscando los brazos en su cuello sin importarle si podía caerse al suelo. Cuando ambos _aide-a-camp_ llegaron a la entrada, ahí estaba su bello hombre con su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta con un poco de polvo blanco que ya no se notaba y sus bellos ojos azules como el cielo que jamás deja de ver. Si tan solo tuviera el talento de su amante, por supuesto que haría miles de retratos de Laurens solo para verlos todo el tiempo.

—Es un gusto volver a verlo, Hamilton —no le gustaba cuando lo llamaba así, pero estaban en público.

—Lo mismo puedo decir, Laurens ¡Es agradable tenerlo devuelta en el campamento!

Volvió a desconcertarse para ver como John hablaba y reía con Meade, mientras tanto él fue a hablar con Mchenry hasta que sea de noche y puedan volver a sus lugares y dormir, porque ya no podía esperar a hablar con Laurens a solas de forma intima, anhelaba tanto el cuerpo de su rubio contra el suyo de forma sexual y no sexual. 

Horas más tarde cuando todos cenaron y hablaron lo necesario, cada quien se retiró a dormir a su cabaña respectiva con su compañero. Tanto él como Laurens fueron a la suya, al entrar y cerrar la puerta; no pudo esperar a tirarse a los brazos de su amante. Siempre que partía a cualquier lugar, lo extrañaba de sobremanera, ya era horrible tener que ver sus deseos de morir en cada batalla solo para convertirse en un mártir de guerra y ser recordado por las futuras generaciones.

—Te extrañe mucho, Jack —dijo al mismo tiempo en que se separaran. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho del mayor. Podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de John, tan calmados y a un ritmo pausado; era como una dulce melodía donde le recordaba que lo amaba y era su único.

—Solo fueron unos días, mi querido niño —el rubio acarició sus cabellos rojos con su tersa mano, enredando sus dedos al tocarlo.

Decidieron por voluntad propia y en silencio quedarse en esa posición, olvidando el mundo exterior que los obligaba a no poder amarse por considerándolo un pecado capital. Para ellos, era _simplemente_ hermoso. La paz y tranquilidad que obtuvieron jamás lo reemplazarían por nada del mundo. Para Alexander, estar con _su Jack_ borraba aquel recuerdo de su pasado y odio a la humanidad.

Desearía poder compartir más momentos de esa forma, donde ambos siempre estén unidos olvidando que hay una guerra que los perseguía constantemente. En parte agradecía aquel conflicto bélico, ya que sin este posiblemente no conocería a su amante o quizás era gracias al Huracán que permitió que pisara el suelo neoyorquino.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó John apartándose levemente, inclinando la mirada. Él le sacaba una cabeza, nunca admitía en voz alta que le gustaba empinarse para alcanzar sus rosados labios—. ¿Hice algo que te molesto?

Soltó una suave risa.

—Claro que no, mi querido Laurens —agarró su mano. Si comparaba ambas extremidades sabía que había una notable diferencia de tamaño, algo que le encantaba mucho. John podía tocarlo y se sentiría protegido.

Jalo al rubio a su cama, quería acurrucarse contra él y susurrarle sonetos de amor, donde le recordaba a John que se pertenecían tanto en corazón como en alma. Muchos lo llamarían loco por creer que la persona que conoce desde hace un año es el amor de su vida; y no lo negaría porque hasta él mismo lo piensa a veces. Solo que ver a Jack a los ojos es como si le dijera que estaban destinados. Como si fueran almas gemelas.

—¿Qué tal está tu padre?

John sonrió y beso su frente. Alexander apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del contrario.

—Está bien. Un poco molesto por lo que hizo el Congreso —respondió, chasqueando la lengua— Pero fuera de eso, todo tranquilo.

Alexander sabía que la relación entre Jack y el señor Henry era agradable. Si bien, no toleraba que fuera esclavista, al menos se preocupaba por su hijo. En cada oportunidad que John le escribía para pedir algún objecto, se le era concedido.

A él le gustaría que su padre se preocupará de la misma manera.

—También rete a el general Lee a un duelo —le comentó John, como si nada. Con los ojos observando el techo como si fuera lo más preciado del universo.

_Dios, por favor te ruego que los cañones ya me taparon los oídos y escuche mal_ , pensó.

—¡Jack! —se enderezó para mirarlo. ¡Y estaba como si le dijera que encontró un ave azul en el bosque!— ¿Por qué retaste a Lee a un duelo?

—Mi querido niño, lo hice porque estaba hablando calumnias contra el general. Yo sé perfectamente lo que paso en la batalla de Monmouth.

—El juicio y la carta que me pediste, eran suficientes —contrataco Alexander—. Si bien ese hombre se lo merece, no quiero que te pase algo.

John suspiro y se enderezo.

—Uno, no soy un niño. Dos, el ensayo que tú mismo redactaste ni siquiera apareció en la prensa —sus ojos se movieron hasta el escritorio donde descansaba aquel papel—. ¿Crees que iba a permitir su desprecio?

Alexander mordió el interior de su boca sin poder refutar aquello. Decidió rodear el cuerpo de John y volver a apoyarse en su pecho. No le agradaba la idea del duelo, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

—Quiero ser tu segundo ¿Cuándo es? —alzó la mirada, besando su barbilla. Le comenzaba a crecer barba a John y producía cosquillas.

—Emití el desafió el 3 de diciembre, exactamente el día que apareció su publicación. Lee propuso el duelo para que volverá al cuartel y él se recupera de las heridas que tiene.

Asintió y no dijo nada más. Comenzó a tener sueño, usualmente se quedaba escribiendo cartas hacía el Congreso; sin embargo, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con John. Bostezó y las grandes manos del rubio acariciaron su espalda de forma suave. Cerro los ojos poco a poco, estar entre los brazos de su Jack le gustaba.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Alexander se quedará dormido. Laurens sintió la respiración pausada y decidió dormir, fue un día muy agitado.

* * *

_15 de diciembre de 1778_

Alexander podía ser un idiota sí se lo proponía.

Hasta ahora no comprendía como llego a aquella conclusión que rondaba en su cabeza. Era una locura si lo analizaba bien, pero no se iba a arrepentir de aquello. O espero estaba.

Salió de New Jersey en la mañana, si llegaba a tiempo a New York podía volver al anochecer al campamento. En su mente le agradecía a Lafayette por interceder con Washington para que lo dejará irse a hacer banalidades por un día sin la necesidad de dar una explicación completa.

_Debería comprarle algo al Marques. Aún debo explicarle mi plan completo_ , pensó mirando la ventana del carruaje. Sabía que se aproximaba invierno por el frío. Extrañaba los brazos de su amante para que le propine calor. Ahora que recordaba, ¿Laurens sospecharía del porqué abandono el campamento de esa manera? Rogaba que no.

Decidió dormir un poco en lo que llegaba a su destino.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el cochero se detuvo y le aviso que habían llegado a New York. Le pago y bajo del carruaje, notando como la tarde se hacía presente. Debía ser rápido y comprar lo que necesitaba.

Las calles estaban llenas de soldados británicos. Ajusto más su bufanda e ignoro a todo aquel que fuera _casaca roja_ , no deseaba meterse en problemas por el momento. New York era increíble, extrañaba caminar de forma tranquila por sus calles haciéndole algún recado a Beth —a quien no le envió ninguna carta preguntando por cómo estaba— o cuando se matriculo para estudiar en _King College_ antes de que estallará la guerra. También no sabía nada de su buen amigo Robert, se recordó escribirle con frecuencia.

Llegó a la joyería. Era grande a simple vista, su fachada era de un color marrón con letras doradas formando el nombre. Empujó la puerta y en el mostrador, una señora de edad lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa. Sus ojos purpuras buscaban algún objecto que le agradará.

—¿Algo en especial, joven? —le preguntó la señora.

—Me gustaría comprar un anillo de oro —sacó el dinero de su bolsillo y se lo extendió—. Quiero lo mejor, es para mí… amada.

Notó que sus ojos —unos muy negros— adquirían un brillo y dijo que esperará un momento. Alexander asintió, a lo que ella dio la vuelta e ir a una puerta al fondo del lugar. Rogo a Dios que no se demorara mucho, no quería llegar al anochecer a New Jersey. De pronto, la señora volvió agarrando una cajita entre sus arrugadas manos.

—Estuve buscando uno que se ajustará a su dinero y creo que este le agradará a su amada —se lo entregó, Alexander abrió la caja y se maravilló—. Estoy segura que le encantará, es un consejo de mujer a mujer.

John no era mujer. Carecía de todo para ser definido de forma femenina. Incluso él era que terminaba gimiendo su nombre entre las almohadas.

—Seguro que le encantará —sonrió—. Muchas gracias.

Como efectuó el pago anteriormente, guardo la caja el bolsillo de su saco. De esa forma esperaba no perderlo.

—¿Y cómo es ella? —pregunto ella.

Sus pecas adquirieron un tono rojizo.

—Es rubia, de ojos azules y muy hermosa. Es el amor de mi vida.

Al pronunciar eso, se despidió y salió de la tienda.

* * *

— _Je peux savoir ce que tu as acheté, ¿mon ami?_ (¿Puedo saber qué has comprado, amigo mío?) —preguntó Lafayette, una vez llego al campamento.

Alexander por un momento esperaba que fuera recibido por John de forma romántica. Sin embargo, conocía a su amante y posiblemente este en el bosque entrenando o dibujando.

— _Une surprise pour Jack._ (Una sorpresa para Jack)

Respondió. Tragó saliva.

—Quiero pedirle matrimonio a John —pudo ver como el marques abría sus ojos más de lo normal.

—¿Matrimonio...? —inquirió— ¿Cuándo se te ocurrió esto, _petit lion_?

—Ayer.

Sintió la mirada de Lafayette juzgándolo. Era una mala idea y lo sabía, usualmente las bodas se planifican con meses de anticipación, no obstante, había trabas en el suyo como para demorarse en planes absurdos.

Uno; estaban cometiendo sodomía. Si alguien se enteraba de su plan ya estaba visualizando la soga en su cuello. Además, no quería que, por su estupidez, John saliera perdiendo y muriera de esa manera. Donde lo recordarán por alguien que cometió una abominación en vez de recordarlo por sus grandes logros. Él no importaba. John sí. 

Dos; el dinero. Si bien suponía que Henry Laurens en un mundo donde la relación entre él y su hijo no fuera ilegal, pondría todo el dinero —que era a base de vender esclavos— para que John tuviera la mejor boda. Algo que no lo terminaban de convencer, era de esos que prefería conseguir todo con su esfuerzo o eso aprendió cuando su madre falleció.

Tres; el mismo John. Jamás negaría que Laurens lo amaba, pero nunca se conoce realmente a una persona, y llevaban saliendo menos de un año. ¿Cómo podía decir que estarían juntos toda la vida? Conociendo a John, la muerte era una digna rival en alcanzar sus afectos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Si —afirmo—. Necesitaré tu ayuda.

Lafayette se emocionó y sonrió.

— _Bien sûr!_ (Por supuesto) ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Ser mi padrino y quien lleve las flores.

El francés alzó una ceja, bajando la otra. Chasqueo la lengua y se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación.

—No hay mucho presupuesto para las personas. El sacerdote deseo que sea el Baron Von y el padrino de John; Benjamín. 

—¿Tienes todo pensado?

—Algo así.

Rascó su cabello con nerviosismo. Estaba planeando todo y ni siquiera tenía la aprobación que su Jack para hacerlo. Mordió su labio inferior, era ahora o nunca cuando hacía la propuesta.

—Voy a ver a mi querido Laurens, luego a la tienda del Baron.

— _Bonne chance, petit lion!_

Necesitaba toda la suerte del mundo.

* * *

Frente a la puerta donde se quedaban, Alexander tragó saliva. No sabía si entrar o darse la vuelta para huir a Nevis otra vez. Solo era una pedida de mano, nada fuera de otro mundo. Algo normal entre personas que se amaban _y que no están enfermos_ , se recordó.

Entro a la cabaña, encontrando a John frente a su escritorio. Seguro estaba escribiéndole una carta a su padre, no quiso molestar y camino a su cama.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —aún sentado, John quiso saber—. Lafayette dijo que saliste a algún lugar por algo en especial.

Tendría que ser ahora en vez de nunca.

—Mi querido Laurens —lo llamó, jugo con sus manos. La caja seguía en su saco—. Fui a New York para conseguir ahora para ti.

Eso capto la atención de John quien dejo la pluma en la tinta. Se volteó de la silla, alzando la ceja. Alexander estaba nervioso, estaba sudando sin darse cuenta y sería asqueroso si pedía matrimonio así.

—¿Qué sucede, mi querido niño? —John frunció el ceño—. Te noto raro, ¿Sucedió algo con el general?

Negó con la cabeza. Suspiro y le pidió que se sentará en la cama. Laurens, de forma confundida lo hizo. Dentro de sí, tenía miedo de que Alexander le dijera que ya no quería ser su amante y lo dejará para casarse con alguna bella chica de dinero. Quizás era lo correcto porque lo que tenía era ilegal. No quería enfermar más a Hamilton.

Mordió su labio inferior. Lo mejor era alejarse y morir en batalla. Al fin de cuentas, Alexander lo olvidaría y él sería solo un triste polvo de huesos que nadie va a ver.

—Mi querido Laurens, mi Jack —comenzó a hablar. Era bueno con las palabras— Se que nos conocemos desde hace un año y llevamos siendo amantes desde hace nueve meses, pero sé que cuando hago esto es porque realmente lo siento desde mi corazón.

—Alexander, si vas a terminar conmigo. Está bien.

¿Qué? ¿Terminar? ¿De dónde salió eso?

—Comprendo que ya no quieras estar enfermo, no me voy a molestar. Es realmente grandioso que puedas curarte —soltó una risa falsa—. Yo desearía curarme.

John apartó los ojos del menor y miró las sabanas de la cama. Humedeció sus labios y se preparó para levantarse y continuar escribiéndole a su padre pidiendo más ropa o polvo para el cabello. Era extraño, pensó que con Alexander todo sería diferente a lo que paso con Kinloch o Vegobre —más Kinloch— y que durarían mucho más tiempo, pero la realidad es que no podía atarlo a él para siempre. Ese pelirrojo que amaba debía curarse.

—¡ _Jack!_ —el grito de Alexander hizo que saltará. Se metió tanto en sus pensamientos que se desconectó de la realidad— ¡No voy a terminar contigo! ¡Te amo, mi querido Laurens! ¡Mientras este en acción en lugar de palabras te convenceré cuanto te amo! 

Parpadeo. No espero que Hamilton le gritará de esa manera.

Alexander se cansó. Se arrodillo y sacó la cajita de su sacó, la abrió revelando el anillo de oro. Tan brillante, reluciente y que combinaba con el cabello de su amado. La cara de John fue un poema hermoso, su boca se abrió ligeramente cerrándose al instante. Repitió la acción unas cinco veces.

—¿Qué…?

—John Laurens, desde que te conocí supe que eras diferente a muchas personas que he conocido. Tu valentía a la hora de pelear por tus ideales es lo que me atrajo en primer lugar, no solo luchas por lo que piensas sino por lo quieres conseguir —sonrió levemente—. Se que eres muy imprudente en las batallas, tus heridas lo demuestran a la perfección y no soy quién para juzgar por qué lo haces, pero créeme que no quiero perderte nunca.

Lo estaba haciendo. Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio a John.

—Quiero ser tuyo para toda la eternidad como tú serás mío.

El silenció cayo entre ellos. Alexander se puso nervioso sin saber que hacer a continuación. ¿Lo rechazaría? Seguro que sí. Era un idiota.

Para John, la vida dio un giro drástico. Cuando se levantó esa mañana, no se puso a pensar que su amante estaría de rodillas —sin el ámbito sexual— ante él pidiendo matrimonio ¡Matrimonio! No era algo que te esperabas todos los días. ¿Merecía que Alexander hiciera todo por él? Había matado a su hermano menor prácticamente al no cuidarlo como debía. ¿Le fallaría? Su querido niño era tan diferente a cualquiera que había conocido.

Elocuente, inteligente, intenso, determinado, habilidoso con la pluma y perseverante. Esos era muchos de los adjetivos con los que podía describir a Alexander Hamilton. Sabía que nunca conocería a alguien igual, alguien que hacía que su estómago se hundiera de tan solo verlo. Aquel que llego a su corazón para enamorarlo sin querer.

—Acepto.

John siempre ha sido impulsivo, quería serlo esta vez. No sabía exactamente a que llegaba con decir eso, no es como si se fueran a casar en ese preciso momento. Solo que decirlo, formaba en su corazón un sentimiento inimaginable. Alexander se levantó, sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar de la emoción.

—¡No creía que ibas a aceptar!

—Bueno, sería un tonto si no lo hiciera.

Le coloco el anillo a su amante, aunque no cabía en el dedo anular por ser demasiado pequeño. Por lo que se lo puso en el meñique, ambos se abrazaron. Alexander rodeo el cuello del rubio mientras que John; su cintura. Se besaron. Una. Dos. Tres. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces fue que juntaron sus labios. No podía evitar ser adictivos al sabor del otro, cada vez que se probaban no podía parar ni por un segundo.

—Nos casaremos mañana… —murmuró Alexander, colocando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Intento no hacer mucha presión por la herida que tenía desde junio se recuperaba de apoco.

—Que buena broma, mi querido niño.

—Es verdad, ya le dije a Lafayette que preparé todo. Solo debo convencer al Baron Von que sea el sacerdote.

John parpadeó. ¿Qué _carajo_ hizo Alexander?

—¿Qué…?

John estaba estupefacto. Jamás se esperó volver un día al campamento, que al otro le pidieran matrimonio y al siguiente de ese se casará. Todo era tan rápido.

Recordó su estadía en Inglaterra, mientras estudiaba derecho civil en el Middle Temple, intentó cortejar a una dulce dama de nombre Martha Manning, hija de un amigo de su padre, aunque aún seguía en su relación con Francis y Vegobre. Quizás solo lo hacía para poder curarse de su enfermedad, que sea normal como la sociedad le gustaría que fuera. Desgraciadamente jamás se enamoraron como quería, ambos se volvieron amigos solamente y él tuvo que partir a América cuando terminó su relación con aquellos amantes que aún extrañaba.

—Se que es imprudente Jack —dijo—. Pero cada vez que te veo en batalla o incluso en tu duelo con Lee, tengo el miedo de verte o que me digan que moriste. ¡No puedo permitir que te mueras sin que sepas cuando te amo! Soy capaz de seguirte hasta el mismo infirmo si eso pasa.

Alexander era todo lo que le gustaba a John. Por un momento se imaginó como sería su vida de casados; comprarían una casa en New York, trabajarían como abogados ayudándose en todos los casos, haría un plan para liberar a los esclavos mientras su querido niño lo apoya incondicionalmente desde el Congreso.

Era una buena. Desearía vivirla, aunque no se la merecía.

—Hagámoslo —sus labios se curvaron para formar una sonrisa leve—. Casémonos mañana al amanecer.

Escucho como Alexander expresó un chillido y lo abrazó más fuerte. Podía ser pequeño, pero contaba con mucha fuerza. Soltó una suave risa. Sería inhumano agradecer a la guerra por concederle la oportunidad de unir caminos con su querido niño; sin embargo, dentro de si reconocía que fue gracias a _Common Sense_ de Thomas Paine que logro que se interesará en la revolución y pelear en esta.

John tenía toda la noche para agradecer a muchas personas por poner a Alexander en su camino.

Mañana serían marido y marido.

* * *

_En resumen, estoy disgustado con todo el mundo menos con mi querido Laurens_ , pensó mientras entraba a la cabaña que compartía el Baron con su traductor Benjamín —traductor era una palabra muy graciosa para reemplazar amante— y sinceramente estaba a nada de colgarse él mismo.

Todo lo que rogaba era poder dormir junto a su amante quien lo estaba esperando en su cama acurrucado entre las sabanas, seguro se moría de frio y necesitaba más calor corporal. ¡Con gusto él se lo daría a cambio de besos! Solo que recordó que debía ir a pedirle al _querido_ Baron ayudara en la no ceremonia de mañana. ¿Por qué no fue Laurens?

—El Baron te hace más caso a ti. Le recuerdas a los amantes jóvenes que tuvo —había dicho entre broma y seriedad. Quizás tenía razón (con miedo lo aceptaba).

Podía notar como el oficial observaba con un brillo intenso de amor al muchacho de ojos oscuros que escribía alguna carta en la mesa. Enserio eran tan evidentes que no dudada que hasta Washington supiera de su romance y callaba solamente porque necesitaba mucha ayuda con la guerra. Se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención.

—Buenas noches.

En su cerebro acomodaba las palabras para que no sonará exigente y de índole romántica para cautivarlos con su pasión.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, teniente coronel Hamilton? —comenzó Benjamín.

_Que me casen_ , quiso decir. Pero a cambio dijo.

—Le pedí matrimonio a John… —intentó no tartamudear. Sentía como si le estuviera pidiendo la bendición a Henry Laurens.

El Baron sonrió abiertamente y exclamo alguna palabra en alemán antiguo que no comprendió. Sus ojos viajaron al traductor para que le explicara.

—Steuben dice se maravilla que haya realizado tal acto, le parece el más puro acto de amor —el mayor dijo algo más, que hizo sonrojar a Benjamín—. Oh querido, no digas esas cosas en público.

Alexander parpadeo confundido. ¿Quería saber? Ahora lo que necesitaba era saber si los casaría.

—Walker, le podrías decir al Baron que por favor sea quien oficialice la boda —el soldado levantó una ceja sin comprender—. Quiero decir, planeo casarme con Jack mañana al amanecer a pesar de que no hay registros… —se estaba poniendo nervioso—. Y quiero que sea el sacerdote.

—Hamilton, Steuben habla francés. Se lo hubieras dicho tú mismo.

_Mierda, cierto_ , maldijo de forma interna.

Igual Benjamín le comunico todo —o eso quiso creer— quien a cada palabra sonreía más. Se sintió un poco cohibido cuando se levantó de la cama para agarrar sus manos y apretarlas. La ventaja de ser un oficial prusiano de renombre es que nadie visitaba su cabaña a menos que fuera de confianza.

— _Bien sûr que je serai ton prêtre, jeune Alexander! J'admire tellement le jeune Laurens que je suis fasciné de savoir qu'ils vont s'unir dans un vœu d'amour sincère._ (¡Claro que seré su sacerdote, joven Alexander! Admiro tanto al joven Laurens que me fascina saber que se unirán en un voto de amor verdadero.)

— _Merci,_ Baron _._

Estaba vez se volvió hacia el soldado a quien le explico que necesitaba que fuera el padrino de John. Lafayette sería el suyo y necesitaba a alguien más. Estaba intentando que la boda fuera de lo más real. Benjamín acepto, aunque a decir verdad no era tan apegado a John e incluso le tenía celos porque Steuben se apegaba más a Laurens dejándolo de lado a veces.

Termino de despedirse de ambos, recordándoles donde sería la boda y que llegaran temprano. Se despidió con una reverencia hacía el mayor, para salir de la cabaña hacía la suya. En su camino recordó que necesitaba hacer sus votos matrimoniales.

¡MIERDA! ¿Quién lo mandaba a organizar una boda en tres días?

No era difícil. Solo decía lo que naciera de su corazón. Mordió su labio levemente cuando llego a su destino encontrándose con John en la puerta. Frunció el ceño, recordó haberlo dejado durmiendo.

—¿Jack? ¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó cerrando la puerta. John caminó hacía la cama y se recostó en la almohada, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Era una invitación para que se acomodará en su pecho— ¿Jack?

—Dijiste que Lafayette está metido en esto, fui a verlo y darle más trabajo —soltó una risa.

Imaginaba que el francés los estaba insultando en su idioma natal, preguntándose porque acepto ser su amigo. Bostezó. Avanzo a la cama, acostándose encima de su amado. Dibujo círculos en su pecho, sonriendo.

—Aunque no lo creas, estoy ansioso.

—Yo también, mi querido niño —beso la parte superior de su cabeza—. Duérmete o te verás demacrado en la boda.

En cuestión de segundos quedo dormido. John siempre le producía calor en las noches donde hacía frio y las mantas no era suficiente. Sí, le gustaba esa vida. Esperaba que su madre estuviera orgullosa de él.

* * *

_16 de diciembre de 1778_

John jamás admitiría en voz alta que conciliar el sueño sin Alexander a su lado, es algo que ya no puede. Cuando despertó al amanecer y no vio a su amante, supo que ya era momento de levantarse. Recordó que en media hora o menos, se casaría de forma ilegal. Seguía sin creer todo aquello. ¿Se arrepentía? Claro que no. ¿Tenía miedo? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Y si alguien los descubriera? No quería que su querido niño muriera por haberlo enfermado.

Sentado en la cama con su cabeza entre las manos, se puso a pensar. ¿Debía hacerlo? Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y suspiro.

—Alexander te ama, hizo esto para que sean felices— musitó. Se intentaba dar ánimos.

Si la _maldita_ sociedad no lo dejaba estar juntos, entonces aprovecharía lo que pudieran para jurarse amor.

Oh, iba a casarse. Ahora se puso nervioso, mentalmente no sabía si estaba preparado. No quería arruinarlo y decir sus votos de forma errónea —lo cual a las justas había pensado— o que Alexander se arrepiente de que esto estaba mal y lo abandonará.

Decidió que lo mejor que podía era pensar que decir frente a su amante. Miró el anillo que portaba en su dedo, se veía tan lindo. Seguía sin poder creer que Hamilton gasto tanto dinero en él. ¡No lo merecía! Aunque recordó que no le dio nada. Fue hacia el escritorio, agarrando alguna carta machada de tinta y la doble en un círculo perfecto, rompió algunos extremos sobrantes para que encajaran en el anular.

Quizás no era el mejor anillo del mundo, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

—Luego iré a New York a comprarle uno.

* * *

¡Ya era momento de la boda!

Alexander se arregló junto a Lafayette con su uniforme bien impecable. Trago saliva. Estaba nervioso y se notaba, sus manos temblaban. Intento relajarse, todo saldría de maravilla o eso intentaba creer.

Su amigo le dijo que ya era momento de partir hacia el bosque antes de que se encontraran con más soldados y tuvieron que dar explicaciones. Era ahora o nunca, en cuestión de minutos se volvería —en su mente— Alexander Laurens. Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en eso, sus mejillas adquieren un tono rojizo como su cabello que resalta sus pecas.

—Esto me recuerda cuando me case con mi bella Adrienne —escucha decir a Lafayette.

Se encaminan al bosque con paso apresurado sin que nadie los note. Espera que ya lleguen el Baron, Walker y su _dulce_ Jack.

Aquel bosque estaba lleno de hojas verdes, y era hermoso el follaje que colaba la luz del sol. El aroma de la misma naturaleza, era tan único. A lo lejos se oía el rio, el cual se encargaría de llevar su amor prohibido, pero uno tan hermoso, tan especial. Las hojas en el suelo secas, formaban un camino de color marrón, naranja y verde olivo, que al caminar se podía oír su crujir.

En aquel altar improvisado gobernaba unas luciérnagas; puesto que ya se acercaba el alba dando un toque de romance al lugar. Un roble tan grande estaba en medio, de corteza obscura entre rojizos, anaranjados y marrones: La hermosa vista que solo se disfrutaba una vez en la vida. Se escucha el canto de las aves que comenzaban a despertar de un letargo, su cantar era tan magnífico.

**Era la escena perfecta para su boda.**

Deseaba que ambos caminaran de la mano, lo tradicional sería que él fuera solo; sin embargo, esto ni siquiera era algo normal y podían seguir sus propias reglas. Noto que Lafayette se alejaba un rato, a la vez que el sacerdote llegaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Escucho que dijo algo en francés como: _Quiero tener una boda así algún día ¿Qué te parece Ben?_ Y Walker se sonrojo. Que divertido.

Pero John no llegaba. Sus nervios volvieron a florecer. ¿Se arrepentía? Era lógico, se conocía desde hace poco y de pronto había llegado con esta locura de casarse en pleno aire libre. Cualquier persona cuerda lo dejaría.

No.

John no era cualquier persona.

Como una luz celestial, Laurens llegó con su uniforme y coleta alta. No se echó polvo para la ocasión, deseaba llevar su rubio natural —Alexander siempre decía que le gustaba más porque no le causaba alergia— y ante los ojos de su amante de cabellera rojiza era como un poema bien escrito en una noche de verano. 

—¿Sucede algo, mi querido niño? —Alexander sin darse cuenta estaba llorando, John se acercó para limpiarlas, acariciando su mejilla—. No debes llorar.

—Estoy feliz, Jack. Muy feliz.

El Baron aplaudió, llamando su atención. Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Podían ver el amor que se profesaban. Acordaron que caminarían juntos y fue cuando Lafayette se acercó sosteniendo dos ramos de flores.

—¿Flores?

—¿Recuerdas que le pedí a Lafayette ayuda cuando volvías de ver al Baron? Quise que consiguiera flores para nosotros.

De un color azul claro, casi parecido al celeste en forma de estrella con el centro al igual que una rosa. John eligió los _smeraldo_. Mientras que Alexander tenía pequeños algodones que se unían por una rama; _mimosas amarillas_.

—Luego te explicaré su significado —se inclinó a susurrarle al oído. Hamilton asintió emocionado.

En sus mentes, el violinista empezaba a tocar acompañado del pianista y chelista. Era una melodía suave y a la vez ruidosa. Agarraron con fuerza los _ramilletes_ y enroscaron sus brazos. Volvieron a verse a los ojos y caminaron hasta el árbol de forma lenta para recrear cuando una novia va hacía el altar.

Steuben, con una sonrisa, ya estaba a la altura del gran roble. Lafayette al lado derecho y Benjamín; al izquierdo. Llegaron y se pusieron uno frente al otro. Alexander mordió su labio inferior, estaba nervioso de nuevo. La ceremonia comenzó.

— _Chers soldats: Nous sommes ici près de l'arbre, pour unir par les liens du mariage Alexander Hamilton et John Laurens avant moi, le Baron Von Steuben_ (Queridos soldados: Estamos aquí junto al árbol, para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Alexander Hamilton y John Laurens ante mí, el Baron Von Steuben) —pronunció, abriendo los brazos.

Ambos decidieron perderse en los ojos del otro, no escuchaban nada de lo que decía el prusiano. Seguían sin creerlo, aunque se lo repitieran miles de veces. ¡Se estaban casando! Tanto John como Alexander practicaban sus votos de forma mental sin querer equivocarse.

— _Vos voeux de mariage_ (Sus votos matrimoniales).

Alexander decidió comenzar. Tomo entre sus manos las de _Jack_ y levantar la mirada a sus ojos azules. Inhalo aire y continuo.

—Yo, Alexander Hamilton, te quiero a ti, John Laurens como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel todos los días de mi vida —sonrió—. Te amo, desde que te conocí supe que eras mi alma gemela y la forma en que nos hicimos mucho más íntimos fue lo que más alegro un corazón que odia a la humanidad.

Se detuvo.

—A veces siento que te entendí mal. Te leía como si fueras un poema que me encanta repasar en las noches de Valley Forge cuando realmente eres más que eso, mi amado John —beso sus nudillos—. Soy un hombre con un corazón que ofende con sus demandas solitarias y codiciosas. 

Para ser un hombre que nunca se calla, no sabía que decir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar.

—Creo que me toca —hablo John, apretando las manos suaves del contrario—. Yo, John Laurens, te quiero a ti, Alexander Hamilton como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel todos los días de mi vida.

Sonrió levemente.

—Nunca supe lo que me deparaba la guerra cuando pisé América. Sabes las ganas de querer morir en batalla para que el mundo me recuerde como un mártir de guerra. A veces siento que no me merezco todo esto… —su mente recordó a Jemmy—, pero tú has hecho que me dé cuenta que merezco muchas cosas.

Noto como las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas pecosas del pelirrojo.

—Mi querido niño, quiero que la historia hable de todo lo que siento por ti. Quiero que seas mi musa y poder pintarte para siempre, entre azul y rojo. Se que tengo que tener cuidado, sé que estoy enfermo y te he contagiado, solo quiero que esto dure mucho más.

—Jack… No estamos enfermos, es amor. 

Se encogió de hombros no queriendo profundizar el tema y giro la cabeza para mirar al Baron, indicando que continuará.

— _John Laurens, prenez-vous Alexander Hamilton pour époux, et promettez-vous de lui être fidèle dans la prospérité comme dans l'adversité, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, et donc de l'aimer et de le respecter tous les jours de votre vie?_ (John Laurens, ¿aceptas a Alexander Hamilton, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?)

Sus ojos vagaron al rubio.

—Acepto.

— _Alexander Hamilton, prenez-vous John Laurens pour époux, et promettez-vous de lui être fidèle dans la prospérité comme dans l’adversité, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, ¿et donc de l’aimer et de le respecter tous les jours de votre vie?_ (Alexander Hamilton, ¿aceptas a John Laurens, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?)

—¡Por supuesto que acepto! —sonrió mostrando los dientes.

Se iban a inclinar para unirse sus labios en un beso que selle su amor cuando el brazo del Baron los interrumpió. Tuvieron que separarse, haciendo una mueca. Aún faltaba para terminar la ceremonia.

— _Les anneaux_ (Los anillos)

Alexander recordó que solo compro uno para John, por lo que él se quedaría sin uno. No le importaba en sí. Jack merecía más que él en todo caso, además que un anillo no definiría lo que sentían.

— _Je n'ai pas…_ (Yo no tengo…) —comentó. Diría que no era necesario cuando el rubio tapó su boca.

— _J'en ai une_ (Tengo uno) —sintió la mirada estupefacta de Alexander encima de él, cosa que le causa una ligera risa.

Soltó al pelirrojo y de su pantalón saco lo que había preparado con anterioridad. No estaba seguro si a su _querido niño_ le gustaría o pensaría que es tonto siendo que un Laurens como él puede comprar hasta una tienda —cosa que su padre reprocharía por carta—; sin embargo, no le importo. Estaba orgulloso de lo que realizo porque lo hacía con amor, así que cuando extendió el anillo con una sonrisa en el rostro, su corazón latió un poco más rápido al ver el brillo de Alexander.

Le gusto.

—Oh, Jack ¡Es hermoso! ¡Me encanta tanto! ―mordió su labio. Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, estaban a punto de desbordar y si fuera una mujer, el maquillaje se correría.

Era momento de darse el anillo a cada uno, John le entrego el que tenía alrededor del dedo para que Alexander lo volviera a poner. Algo gracioso si se lo preguntan.

—Recibe este anillo, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad —empezó el rubio, colocando el papel envuelto alrededor del pelirrojo. También los nudillos de Hamilton, sin dejar de sonreír.

Alexander repitió la acción. Repetía constantemente en su cabeza que el anillo de oro combinaba tan bien con su querido y amado Laurens. Ambos voltearon hacía el Baron esperando que finalice la ceremonia, deseaba sellar su amor de inmediato. Luego irían a consumarlo a su cabaña —o eso planeaba Alexander—.

— _Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare maintenant maris. Vous pouvez vous embrasser!_ (Por el poder que se me ha conferido, los declaro maridos. ¡Pueden besarse!) —pronunció el Baron.

Cuando Alexander escucho esas palabras, no espero ni un segundo más para arrojarse a los brazos de su _ahora_ esposo. Rodeo el cuello del mayor con sus brazos y unió sus labios. John no se quedó atrás y rodeo aquella cintura delgada. Profundizaron el beso con los aplausos de los tres restantes de fondo. Para desgracia de Hamilton, tuvieron que separarse cuando Lafayette se acercó a felicitarlos.

— _Je suis heureux pour vous deux!_ (¡Estoy feliz por ambos!) —los abrazó con fuerza, sin darse cuenta estaba llorando. Sus mejores amigos cumplieron su deseo de casarse a pesar de que estaba prohibido—. Deben firmar los papeles.

Ayer, al volver de New York con el anillo. Alexander le pidió a Lafayette que escribiera un papel de validación de su matrimonio, como aquel que firmo en la boda de él con su bella Adrienne. El marques se encargó de ello, incluso engañando al general para que los firmara como máxima autoridad.

Los esposos firmaron, luego Benjamín y Lafayette. El Baron; al final. Todos volvieron a aplaudir.

—¿Y le gusto la ceremonia, señor Laurens? —bromeo John, cargando estilo nupcial a su esposo.

—Por supuesto que sí, señor Hamilton —siguió el juego, rodando los ojos. Él quisiera sujetar de esa manera al rubio, pero su estatura y que su marido sea más fuerte como formidable, impedía aquello.

Se despidieron de sus amigos —¿Walker era amigo?— para dirigirse a su cabaña. John tuvo que bajar a Alexander en el camino por si se encontraban con otro soldado, no deseaba levantar sospechas ni tener que inventar excusas de donde estuvieron _casi_ toda la mañana.

* * *

Apenas la puerta se cerró y que colocaran una silla para que nadie la abriera, comenzaron a besarse con intensidad. Era una lucha por saber quién dominaba en ese espacio. Sin contratiempos, John gano alzando a Alexander quien rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de su amante, rozando sus miembros.

El aire quedo en segundo lugar cuando se dieron cuenta que no podían mantener sus bocas separadas por mucho tiempo. Era una atracción implícita que había entre ellos, no podían alejarse sin necesitar más y más.

—Jack, vamos a la cama… —rogó, separándose. Jadeo un poco, intentando recuperar el aire—. Por más que me gustaría que me follaras contra la pared, esta no va a resistir nuestro peso.

—Lo dices como si estuvieras gordo, Alexander.

—¿Y no lo estoy? —frunció el ceño.

John se encogió de hombros. Los dos hacían ejercicio en las mañanas para tener condición física que ayudaba en las batallas. Ante sus ojos, Alexander era el ser más hermoso del universo. Sujeto con fuerza sus muslos, caminando hacía la cama y cayendo en esta al chocar con el catre. Laurens contra el colchón con Hamilton sobre su torso. 

—Eso pudo doler ¿sabes? —el pelirrojo soltó una risa y beso la barbilla cuadrada de Laurens. De esta se podían ver como la barba empezaba a formarse.

—Pero no dolió, mi querido niño.

Alexander alzó su rostro para retomar el juego de los besos. Ambos sintieron un calor desprenderse de sus cuerpos, era necesario quitarse la ropa de una vez antes de volverse locos. Se sentaron en la cama, desnudándose del uniforme militar y arrojándolo al suelo del cuarto, Laurens se acercó a besar el cuello del contrario a la vez que lo ayudaba desabrochando los botones de la camisa blanca que fue cayendo por los hombros pecosos.

—Eres mi musa, Alexander. Quiero dibujarte cada momento en mi cuaderno intentando capturar toda tu belleza.

—No seas modesto, Jack.

—Sabes que odio mentir, jamás diría algo de esa índole si no fuera complementa verdad —sonrió.

Pasaron a quitarse los pantalones. A John le satisfacía ir lentamente, provocar a su esposo de esa manera, que le gritará para vaya deprisa además de gozar tocando esas piernas suaves. Mordió la extremidad derecha de Alexander al terminar de desprender la tela ocasionando un gemido al pelirrojo que fue directa a su ya erección.

—¿Tienes aceite de oliva? —preguntó. Si bien no era la primera vez que tenía sexo o hacer el amor, lo que menos deseaba era lastimarlo.

—Debajo de la cama, recuerdo que lo deje ahí.

Laurens asintió. Dejo que Alexander se acomodará situando la espalda contra el colchón, y el cabello rojo desatado ante la almohada. La vista era _simplemente_ bella, deseaba agarrar su cuaderno y retratarlo, porque eso sería tan efímero.

Con eso en mente, descendió al suelo buscando aquel lubricante. Al visualizarlo en la esquina junto a la pata derecha, lo agarró. Fue en ese momento que otro gemido inundo la habitación, frunciendo el ceño alzó la cabeza topándose con una imagen que jamás saldría de su mente e incluso al morir se la llevaría con él.

Su _querido muchacho_ estaba con las piernas abiertas.

Su _querido muchacho_ estaba masturbándose.

Su _querido muchacho_ estaba gimiendo su nombre.

No se esperó aquello. Apretó el aceite con fuerza sin llegar a romperlo, se ergio agarrando la orilla de la cama y situarse encima de su esposo. 

—¿Ya volviste, Jack? —sonrió Alexander, de forma juguetona—. Sabes que no soy paciente.

—Me voy cuenta de ello.

—Te amo… —Alexander envolvió los brazos en el cuello de John acercándolo.

—Yo también te amo.

Durante el beso, comenzaron a jugar con la lengua del otro intentando dominar. Las grandes manos de John descendieron por el torso del pelirrojo, acariciando sus pezones, jugando con el derecho; jalándolo y pellizcando. Los gemidos que soltaba Alexander eran gloriosos, aunque fueran callados por sus labios.

Se separo de la boca, para seguir un recorrido de besos por la mandíbula hacía el cuello donde repartió caricias y luego mordidas, que se volvían rojas con los minutos. Escuchar que su querido muchacho pedía más le gustaba. Era la ventaja de usar ropa hasta la garganta.

—Quiero morderte —rogó Hamilton entre jadeos.

John inclino el cuello para un lado, haciendo que Alexander se abalanzará a hincar los dientes tanto en la unión del torso con la cabeza como en los hombros. Se escucho un pequeño gemido provenir de los labios del mayor, eso fue una corriente eléctrica hacía el pene erecto del pelirrojo. Ayudo a Laurens a quitarse los pantalones con prisa.

―No tan rápido, Hamilton ―musito― ¿O estas muy desesperado?

―Estoy muy desesperado, Jack. Mucho ―rogo― Déjame darte placer.

Las mejillas del rubio adquirieron un tono rojizo, pero asintió con la cabeza de forma pausada. Alexander sonrió y le indico que se sentará en el filo de la cama mientras él se arrodillaba en el suelo. El caribeño humedeció su boca con la lengua, sentía que estaba viendo un pedazo de carne exquisito, del cual hace tiempo que no disfrutaba por razones de presupuesto en el ejercito continental.

―Aunque te recuerdo que es mejor ser paciente, mi querido muchacho ―acarició la melena ondulada de su amante.

Hamilton rodo los ojos y agarró con suavidad el miembro de su esposo, mordió su labio inferior y acarició de arriba abajo viendo como en cuestión de minutos salían pre-semen. Escuchar los gemidos roncos de John lo alegraban, hacía su ego se elevará. Le encantaba ser quien le daba placer.

Inclino la cabeza y lo introdujo a su boca sintiendo el sabor salado en su interior. Con su lengua envolvió el pene hasta dejarlo lleno de saliva. Volvió a meterlo por completo hasta llegar a su garganta disfrutando del tamaño que se hacía más grande.

―Lo haces muy bien… ―gimió, con su otra mano intentaba cubrirse la boca. No quería que alguien pasará y lo escuchará gemir, aunque seguro pensaría que lo hace pensando en alguna mujer.

―Siempre quiero que te sientas bien, Jack ―sacó el pene de su cavidad bucal y acariciaba. Podía notar las venas hinchadas―. Me encanta hacer eso.

―Es fácil de intuir eso, eres un experto en esto.

Alexander se encogió de hombros.

―No tenemos que hablar de mi vida libertina en nuestra luna de miel.

―Tampoco cuando estas abajo.

―Pero si tu nariz es enorme, me encanta― soltó una risa.

John dejo de cubrirse la boca para tapar todo su rostro, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo de la vergüenza, su esposo no tenía tapujos a la hora de hablar. Escribiendo podía ser mucho peor.

Hamilton siguió chupando, ahuecándolo con sus mejillas internas, sonriendo ante eso. Pero John ya estaba llegando a su límite. Echo la cabeza para atrás, disfrutando del placer ocasionado en su parte baja cuando sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Termino llenando la boca de Alexander con su semen.

El pelirrojo tragó todo lo que podía, jamás había sido devoto a ello, pero su Laurens era su Laurens y no cualquier cosa; sin embargo, no pudo con todo y al final escupió un poco. Tosió al atragantarse.

― ¿Estas bien? ¿Debí avisarte cuando iba a correrme? ―preguntó John, preocupado alcanzo un pañuelo del escritorio y se lo entrego.

―Así esta bien, Jack. No esta mal, aunque deberías mejorar tu alimentación.

―Sabes que no hay comida― hizo una mueca al recordar el poco presupuesto que le daba el Congreso para vivieres y ropa. Y pensar que el invierno en Valley Forge fue peor.

Ambos sonrieron y Alexander volvió a subir a la cama, se sorprendió cuando John lo empujo; no obstante, sonrió ante ese atrevimiento. Iba a hablar con un tono juguetón cuando John mordió su clavícula, soltando un gemido.

Laurens acomodo sus caderas a la par de su amante agarrando los miembros de ambos con su mano. Comenzó a frotarlos con fuerza, escuchando los jadeos de Alexander pidiendo más. Su pene volvía a ponerse duro.

―Jack, quiero que entres en mí ―rogó Alexander.

―Te amo, mi querido muchacho.

―Yo también te amo, mi querido Laurens.

John sonrió, estaba feliz. Su corazón desbordaba de alegría. Jamás había disfrutado de algo así, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en una relación con Francis y Vegobre, con ellos fue interesante, pero no sintió esa chispa que ahora se llenaba el alma. Con su Alexander era totalmente lo opuesto, le encantaba besarlo y que riera si le hacía cosquillas, que lo abrazará y le recitará poemas de amor a su oído.

―Mi dulce Jack, jamás me voy a arrepentir de casarme contigo ante Dios a pesar de que me puede castigar. Por ti, recorrería los sietes infiernos que relato Dante.

―Si algún día muero en batalla, quiero que sepas que te amo.

―No dejaré que mueras, soy capaz de atravesarme entre la bala y usted para que eso no suceda ―sonrió levemente―. No vas a librarte tan fácilmente de mi Jack.

John negó con la cabeza.

―Estoy viendo que no.

Alexander se quedó callado y beso el hombro de su rubio. Donde meses atrás había sido herido y aún venía recuperarse; sin embargo, las vendas desaparecieron hace menos de un mes. Pero debía seguir el cuidado de no moverlo mucho o empeoraría.

Laurens decidió apurar las cosas antes de que vinieron por ellos, siendo que eran necesarios para Washington y no sabían cuanto más Lafayette podría retener al general. Alcanzó el aceite de oliva, sentándose en la cama extrajo el corcho. Vertió un poco sobre sus dedos y la dejo en el suelo. Humecto tres de sus dedos para abrirse paso entre las piernas del caribeño.

Alexander abrió las piernas, mordió su labio inferior notando como su Jack ingresaba un dedo. Gimió como entraba más, luego vino otro con el que hizo un movimiento que se sintió bien. Al final tuvo tres dentro y se sintió en la gloria. John besaba sus piernas con cuidado y movía sus falanges con fuerza.

― ¿Te duele?

―No, se siente bien.

Asintió. Continúo moviéndolos hasta que Hamilton le pidió que ya no soportaba más y lo necesitaba a él. Tragó saliva, estaba nerviosa y ni siquiera era su primera vez haciendo esto. Relajo los músculos, saco los dedos del interior de su pelirrojo y fue por más aceite de oliva que unto en su pene.

―Si te duele, debes decirme.

Alexander acarició su mejilla, le gusta que John se preocupara de esa manera con él. Se sentía tan amado.

―En primero, tú nunca me harías daño.

Laurens puso su pene en el ano de Alexander y empezó a penetrarlo con suavidad. Detuvo lo que hacía esperando la señal del menor quien al sentirse listo agito las caderas. Con ello, las embestidas iniciaron en un vaivén lento al principio, pero conforme avanzaba los minutos se volvieron mucho más rápidas.

Hamilton arañaba la espalda de su rubio, quien jadeaba contra su oído. Nadie notaría las marcas debido al uniforme y en todo caso inventarían una excusa para aquello. No dejo de mover sus caderas, podía oír el ruido que hacía sus testículos al chocar contra la pelvis del contrario.

―J-John… ―tartamudeo Alexander, apenas podía hablar con el placer. Un hilo de saliva goteaba por su boca―. Por favor, no te detengas ¡Más!

¿Quién era él para negarle algo? Lo agarró de la espalda baja para atraerlo contra él y sentarlo en sus piernas. Alexander se apoyó en sus hombros para montarlo, mientras se encargaba de chupar sus pezones con fuerza.

―Creo que estoy llegando a mi limite, Jack…

Permanecieron en esa posición cuando Alexander se corrió, machando sus estómagos. Mientras que John lo hizo dentro. Los dos jadearon, apoyándose en el hombro del otro intentando recuperar la posición.

―Si alguien entra, la horca será nuestra siguiente luna de miel.

―Mejor cállate, Alexander.

El pelirrojo soltó una leve risa y beso los labios de su amado, sonriendo. Laurens salió de él y se echaron en la cama, luego se encabullarían al rio para lavarse el cuerpo.

―Acabo de recordar algo― Hamilton se acomodó contra el pecho de John―. Las flores que usamos en la ceremonia, dijiste que me dirías porque esas.

―Claro― beso la frente del pequeño―. La que yo llevaba es la verdad que no puedo decir, porque nadie puede saber que te amo y siempre esconderé que las mujeres no me interesan.

Alexander beso su mandíbula.

― ¿Y las amarillas?

―Es amor en complicidad. Ambos lo somos.

―No sé si llorar por ello o por tu fascinación a la naturaleza.

Ambos bostezaron, estaban algo cansados y deseaba dormir un poco. Luego se levantarían y actuarían como _mejores amigos_. Solo ante esas cuatro paredes, podían ser quienes realmente eran.

* * *

_17 de diciembre de 1778_

En el momento en que Meade observo entrar a Laurens en el comedor. Soltó su cuchara de sopa, saltó de la silla y camino hacía su amigo.

―Teniente coronel Laurens, noto algo diferente en usted.

― ¿Mi cabello rubio, Meade? ―bromeó el más alto, ese día no se aplicó polvo blanco.

―El anillo que lleva en el dedo.

Agarró con fuerza la mano y ojeo el aro en el dedo. Al ser oro puro, supo que era de una familia acomoda.

―No sabía que estaba casado.

―No me gusta hablar de ello ―se encogió de hombros―. Mi bella esposa es una chica de cabello rojizo que me espera en Inglaterra.

John sonrió, por el rabillo del ojo noto como Alexander entraba portando el anillo de papel que le hizo.

**El mundo aún no estaba preparado para su amor.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y esto termine! Me llevo un mes hacerlo, pero me siento realizado. 
> 
> Disculpen mi feo smut, no sirvo.


	6. ↬ Hojas de otoño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Una estación + dos esposos es igual a que todo puede salir bien o mal. 
> 
> Palabras: 4476

Alexander escucho el sonido del despertador a un lado de la cama. Se removió por toda la cama buscando el calor humano de su esposo, pero no lo encontró. Extrañado por ello, primero estiro la mano para apagar ese _maldito_ sonido que lo estaba fastidiando. Duro unos segundos con los ojos cerrados hasta que los tuvo que abrir visualizando el techo blanco de la habitación. Sin ganas se enderezo y busco las pantuflas azules en el suelo. A lo lejos escuchó el sonido del aceite hirviendo contra la sartén y el olor a bacón inundo sus fosas nasales.

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina. Frente a la estufa se encontraba un hombre alto de cabellos rubios portando solo un pantalón de chándal revelando una espalda formida con algunas marcas de heridas. Sonrió levemente y se acercó, rodeando su cintura por atrás.

―Buenos días a ti también Alexander ―hablo el más alto, sin dejar de voltear el tocino― ¿Cómo dormiste?

―Buenos días Jack, dormí excelente después del ejercicio de anoche ―lo soltó, guiño el ojo cuando el otro lo miro con la ceja alzada y fue a la refrigeradora a sacar el jugo de naranja―. Es domingo. ¿Por qué estaba encendido el despertador?

John se encogió de hombros. Puso el bacón en el plato junto a los panqueques y los llevo a la mesa. Alexander transporto el jugo. Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro, pudieron visualizar por la ventana las hojas de otoño que caían en su jardín; sabían que debían recogerlas en cualquier momento antes de que se amontaran.

―¿Quién lo hará? ―preguntó el rubio, dando un mordisco al panqueque.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Barrer las hojas.

Hamilton desvió la mirada, no le gustaba esas responsabilidades. Prefería encerrarse en su estudio a escribir su novela junto a un café negro. Eso era paz según él. Oh, hablando de su novela, debía entregar el manuscrito a su editor el próximo jueves y aún le faltaba un capítulo entero, esperaba llegar a la fecha de forma ordenada.

―Asumiré que tú no lo harás.

―Jack, mi querido Jack ―el pelirrojo sonrió levemente―. Sabes perfectamente que el otoño y yo no somos muy buenos amigos, es más, preferimos estar lo más lejos uno del otro. Es una relación tan toxica.

―Creo que es más algo unilateral donde no sabe que existes ―John soltó una carcajada y bebió el jugo.

Entre risas y bromas, culminaron el desayuno. Alexander se encargó de lavarlos mientras su esposo iba a cambiarse con un suéter esponjoso, bufanda y sombrero. El otoño nunca fue su estación favorita, prefería mil veces el invierno a pesar de que luego se estaba quejando del frio La ventaja de ello es que Laurens podría abrazarlo contra su pecho para darle calor humano. En cambio. ¿Otoño que le daba? Nada nuevo, era una combinación de verano e invierno, no podían ir a la playa, pero tampoco nevaba.

Hasta primavera era más útil.

―¿Seguro que no quieres barrer conmigo y saltar entre las hojas? ―John llegó, acarició su cabello, despeinándolo.

―Tengo 25, no 6 ―hizo una mueca, cruzando los brazos. Los platos ya están descansando en el lavaplatos, esperando a que se digne a secarlos luego de un rato―. Sobreviviré, Jack ―dice, acercándose al más alto, poniéndose de puntillas y besando su mejilla.

Ve como sale por la puerta principal. Sabe que del garaje obtendrá el rastrillo, así que decide irse a su estudio. John le diría que hacerse café cargado luego del desayuno no es lo más saludable, pero se rehúsa a seguir consejos de cuyo hombre casi fue capaz de morir en Irán para mantener un legado.

Después de servirse de la cafetera y calentarlo, va hacía su lugar de calma. Ve su laptop frente a su silla esperando a que se siente. Se estira antes de establecerse, dejando el café en el escritorio. El celular a todo volumen por si Laurens tuvo un problema afuera que requiere a su salvador, está situado al otro costado del portátil lejos de la bebida por si esta llegará a caerse.

Abre el documento de Word, donde lo dejo la última vez. Más específicamente en el final del capítulo 34 donde Jane está punto de descubrir al asesino de su madre con la ayuda del detective privado Meade.

_―Ya no sé si confiar en ti, señor Meade ―cuestiono la señorita Smith, entrecerrando los ojos hacía la figura delante de ella. En su rostro se podía notar el sentimiento de furia que desprendía de todo su ser―. Ha pasado casi tres meses. ¡Y no tenemos nada! ¡Nada se acerca a lo que le ocurrió a mi madre esa noche!_

_―Se que está ofuscada por todo esto, pero tenga paciencia. Ya casi nos acercamos._

_―¿Usted cree? ¿Qué sabemos exactamente? ―cuestionó, azotando sus manos contra el escritorio de él. Ya no podía resistir toda esta incertidumbre, alguien debía vengar la muerte de su progenitora._

_No le quedaba nadie más a quien recurrir. Ella le hubiera aconsejado que hacer en estos momentos. Solo quedaba confiar a quien le pagaba todo el dinero de su herencia, no le importaba gastarlo, todo por María._

Le gustaba a donde iba el curso de la historia. Tenía potencial. Ya podía leer el reservo del libro con la sinopsis:

_Jane Smith cumplió los veinte años cuando una llamada anónima le dijo que su madre se suicidó. Era una broma de mal gusto se dijo y la ignoro, sin saber que la policía al otro día aparecía en su casa diciendo que todo eso fue la cruda verdad._

_Ella sabe que su madre no se mató, jamás la dejaría sola como su padre. Debía descubrir quien cometió tan despiadado crimen._

Recordó que le dijo a la editorial que la portada la realizaría su esposo. Confiaba en que John lograría hacer un buen trabajo en su primer libro, incluso le mostro algunos bocetos de como se lo imaginaba con todo lo que le contaba y a su vez, Alexander le explicaba sus ideas de cómo lo visualizaba. Son un buen equipo. Por eso es que llevaban un matrimonio estable, aunque de vez en cuando tenían sus riñas como cualquier pareja ya que no soy perfectos.

Bueno, John es perfecto. Él no.

_Jane observaba por el rabillo de su ojo aquella figura oscura. Detrás de ella estaba el causante del asesinato de su madre. Se podía sentir su miedo florecer, su corazón se aceleró por la adrenalina y cerró los ojos. Todo había acabado sin intentarlo._

_Perdón madre, siempre te sentiste decepcionada de mí. Jamás pude ser lo que tu querías, pensó en su mente. Cuando el policía agarra ambos brazos y la esposo supo que debía pagar sus crímenes._

_En el interior de su mente no se arre_

―¿Alexander?

Al momento de tocar su hombro, tuvo un respingo que lo hizo saltar de la silla. Se agarró el corazón que latía como loco, jadeando, volteando la mirada hacía John quien estaba con una ceja alzada por su reacción.

―¡Jack, me asustaste! ―reclamó. Intento calmar su respiración, cosa que a los segundos logro.

―No es mi culpa que andas pegado a la pantalla, olvidando tu alrededor ―el rubio negó con la cabeza.

Alexander noto que su marido se agarraba el hombro derecho con fuerza. Sus sentidos se encendieron y parándose del asiento, acercó su cuerpo hacía John. Frunció el ceño cuando Laurens no le quiso dejar ver por debajo de la ropa. Eso significaba que algo malo ocurrió. No escucho disparo porque lo que asumió que no era un tiroteo, con ello quedo un 10% más tranquilo.

―¿Qué sucedió?

―Nada Alexander. Nada ―respondió John, en su tono de voz se notaba que "Nada" no era la respuesta.

―Laurens, dime ―ambos sabían que al llamarlo por su apellido solamente, era porque estaba _muy_ molesto. Alexander escucho tragar saliva al contrario, seguro decidiendo que debía decir a continuación.

Se quedaron callados. Nadie dijo nada, se escuchaba el sonido de las manecillas del reloj. John mordió su labio inferior sin saber cómo empezar la oración. Lo último que deseaba es que Alexander se desmaye o tuviera un ataque de nervios; puesto que antes de casarse, realmente tuvo problemas con seguir viviendo, deseaba acabar con su vida. Fue una de las razones por la que se alisto en la guerra un tiempo. Posteriormente luego de su servicio militar y que se mantuviera vivo ―para su desgracia― regreso para unirse a su bello pelirrojo en matrimonio.

De sus labios desprendió un suspiro.

―Me subí al árbol para agitar la rama y que se cayeran las hojas que quedaban, por desgracia ya no tengo el mismo peso de cuando era niño en Carolina del Sur y caí contra la acerca golpeándome el hombro como puede ver ―hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar moverlo.

―¡Pudiste esperar! ¿Ves? Por eso odio el otoño ―se acercó a su marido, rodeando con su mano derecha el hombro y que se apoyará en él. Lo cual no funciono al ser un cabeza más bajo que el rubio. 

Ante el regaño, Laurens decidió quedarse callado. Dejo que Alexander se lo llevará a rastras hacía la habitación principal y hacerlo sentar en la cama. No tuvo palabras para quejarse o bueno, no deseaba quejarse. En su mente, le gustaba cuando su _dear boy_ lo mimara como un gato.

―Aún sigo molesto contigo, Laurens. Sabes que odio que te lastimes ―Hamilton acarició la melena rubia, jalo de la coleta que lo sostenía ocasionando que el cabello cayera por los hombros del mayor―. Ahora échate a la cama, traeré el botiquín.

―Pero no lo sabes usar.

―No hables, estas castigado.

Del botiquín sacó las vendas para decirle a John que se desprenda del polo para envolver de arriba hacia abajo por todo el hombro derecho. Sabía que estaba morado y eso no le gustaba, puesto que podía ser un esguince ―por poco que sabía de medicina y vio por los libros de John― así que no sabía si llevarlo al hospital o llamar a una ambulancia diciendo que su esposo se estaba muriendo.

Sí, Alexander podía ser exagerado.

Termino el trabajo con una sonrisa. Lo había hecho bien.

―¿Mejor? ―preguntó.

―Algo ―intento mover el hombro y soltó un gemido. Aún dolía.

Alexander suspiro y regreso al baño para guardar el botiquín. Al volver ayudo a que recostará su cuerpo en la almohada, lo tapo con la manta y beso su frente.

―Me recuerdas a mi madre, con la diferencia que ella era mujer y me leía cuentos ―bromeo el mayor.

―Oh claro ―aclaro su voz―. Esta es la historia del tonto que se cayó de un árbol y casi le da un infarto a su esposo. ¿Te gusta? Tengo otra; un tonto se fue al ejército y como no murió, volvió a desposar a su chico de cabello rojo.

John rodo los ojos y decidió que lo mejor era quedarse callado antes de que _su querido muchacho_ decida atarle la boca con las vendas. Y lo creía capaz. Cerro los ojos cuando puso su cabello contra la almohada, era relajante sentir las caricias de Alexander. Poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido; aunque el dolor seguía ahí. Esperaba que se calmará con una siesta.

La respiración de Laurens se hizo pausado, por lo que asumió que ya estaba durmiendo. Hamilton negó con la cabeza. A veces cuidar a Jack era difícil, no era su niñera para estar vigilando que no se haga daño con tal de ser valiente. Quizás, debían hablarlo o el psicólogo también era buena idea.

Podía sentir como le dolía su espalda, seguro por el estrés vivido. Inclino la cabeza hacía los dos lados ocasionando un estruendo en sus huesos. Luego estiro los brazos y unió sus dedos, sacándose "conejos" de sus falanges. Pero el dolor persistía.

Necesita más café.

Café negro.

A Jack no le gustaba que tomará negro porque según sus palabras: Eso afecta el corazón; dijo el hombre que se cayó de un árbol y fue a la guerra a morir. No tenía por qué obedecerlo.

* * *

Los ojos azules miraban el techo, había despertado hace dos minutos, no tenía intención de levantarse o hablar con Alexander para que de nuevo lo regañara. Soltó un suspiro pesado, intento mover el hombro notando que aún seguía doliendo. Se le ocurrió una idea, giro su cabeza a la mesita al costado de la cama y con el brazo izquierdo alcanzó su libreta.

Apoyándose en la cabecera, abrió el cuaderno en una página en blanco y comenzó a retratar lo que pasaba por su mente: Su esposo durmiendo aferrado, a su lado. Los trazos de aquel hombre de cabello rojizo se hacían presentes, la melena desparramada y con una expresión calmada.

Sí, a John le encantaba dibujar a Hamilton. 

―Buenos días, mi querido Laurens.

El rubio volteo su cabeza hacía la puerta donde estaba Alexander con una bandeja en la mano, sonriéndole. Era lindo.

―¿Días? ―frunció el ceño. Recordaba haber dormido en la tarde.

―Dormiste un día entero, Jack ―respondió, dejando la bandeja en la mesa de noche y sentándose en la cama, apartando los cabellos salvajes de la cara de su esposo―. Fue extraño dormir en el sofá de mi estudio.

―Sabes que no me gusta que duermas ahí, te puedes dislocar algo.

―Sí, sí ―hizo un ademán con la mano quitándole importancia, cuando John hablaba de medicina se aburría aunque lo irónico es que esa carrera fue su primera opción luego de salir de Nevis―, pero no quise fastidiarte. Te veías tan hermoso durmiendo.

Laurens se quedó callado, en cambio dejo que el pelirrojo siguiera tocando su cabello y acariciándolo. De alguna manera lograba relajarlo. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del contrario y cerró los ojos, podía dormirse de nuevo.

―Jack... ―repitió su nombre dos veces―. No te duermas, debes comer ¡Y me esforcé preparando el desayuno!

Levanto la cabeza mirando el plato, alzando una ceja. El "desayuno" era pan de Starbucks con su típico café, negó con la cabeza y beso la frente de su _querido muchacho_. Se esforzó, así que debía tener su recompensa después de todo.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó devorando la comida por completo. No haber comido por horas sí que le abrió un vacío en el estómago y eso que esa cafetería no terminaba de convencerla mucha. Alexander se marchó de vuelta a la cocina, dejándolo para que se estirará un poco más y el hombro no quedará entumecido, si seguía así seguro iría al hospital ―en el que trabaja―, lo último que necesitaba en su semana.

Necesitaba aire fresco.

Salió de la habitación pasando por el pasillo lleno de cuadros ―cortesía de sus hermanos― de diferentes épocas en su relación con Hamilton. Detuvo su andar al frente del cual enmarcaba su primera cita; ese día nunca desaparecía en su memoria porque fue el mejor día de su vida. Bueno, en realidad el segundo ya que el primero fue la boda.

Había preparado una cita en el parque, el plan era un picnic y pasear. Cuando llegó a la hora acordado ―cinco minutos antes en realidad―, se notaba un poco de nerviosismo en sí, rogaba a Dios que todo saliera bien. Cuando Alexander se acercó con una sonrisa, todo rastro de nervios desapareció.

Puso un mantel sobre el pasto y la canasta, para comenzar a sacar los sándwiches de jamón y dárselo al pelirrojo. 

―Esto es increíble John― habló, terminando su comida―. El paisaje, la comida y tu ¡Todo es hermoso!

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Continuaron hablando un poco más, olvidándose de los alimentos que dejaron sobre el mantel. Aún faltaba ir al lago cercano para darle de comer a los patos, que si bien prefería a las que volaban, igual eran aves interesantes. Desgraciadamente al estar pendiente del otro entre coqueteos nada sutiles y afectos además de que Alexander le contaba una historia sobre su nuevo trabajo en un bufete de abogados, las palomas de la zona bajaron en picado a la sesta y comieron todo lo que pudieron.

John escucho un aleto cuando Alexander empezaba a decir que Washington eran un poco molesto, así que volteo para ver de dónde provenía ese sonido para ver la escena del crimen. Junto con el pelirrojo ahuyentaron a los animales, pero el desastre ya estaba hecho. Laurens suspiro frutado ante aquello, no podía creer que se quedaron sin comida por su descuido.

―Oh Jack, es mi culpa ―se lamentó Alexander.

―No lo es, debí guardar la comida antes.

Molesto, pensó que su cita se había arruinado. Maldijo su mala suerte, pero volteo su mirada a esos ojos violetas que lo volvían loco ―aunque no lo dijera en voz alta― y se le ocurrió una idea. Meade le hablo de un restaurante donde llevó a Tilghman cuando cumplieron un año de casados, no estaba tan lejos de su ubicación actual.

―Tengo una idea ―dijo, Alexander lo miro con la ceja alzada―. Te llevaré a un restaurante.

―¿Estás seguro, Jack? Podemos ir a mi casa a ver una película.

Negó. Guardaron el mantel en la cesta vacía y se encaminaron al restaurante, en el camino retomaron su conversación de antes. Para Alexander ese momento fue maravilloso. ¡Estaba en una cita con el chico que le gustaba! Oh, su _querido Laurens_ , que esperaba que todo terminará bien para que haya más. Bajo la mirada a la mano de John y decidió entrelazarla con la suya, pudo sentir como el contrario se sorprendía, por un momento pensó en retirarla, pero el rubio la apretó.

Al llegar al lugar, pidieron una mesa para dos cerca de la ventana. Era increíble la vista y el momento, John estaba feliz ―aunque a veces eso no se demostraba― y continuaba sujetando a Alexander de la mano por debajo de la mesa. Al final tuvieron que soltarse para agarrar el menú correctamente, el mesero se acercó luego de unos minutos para anotar su pedido. John eligió _una Nuestra Legendaria Mutton Chop_ , mientras que Alexander; un _Filete Mignon Premium._ Ambos con una porción de papas fritas, más el vino rojo.

―Esto me parece un poco caro, Jack... ―Hamilton hizo una mueca viendo todo todos los precios.

―Sabes cómo es padre, el dinero no es problema ―se encogió de hombros.

Ventajas de que Henry Laurens lo consintiera tanto.

Continuaron hablando de sus trabajos, Alexander comentó que a pesar de estar en el bufete de abogados, sentía que eso no lo que quería para su futuro. Solo era provincial. Oh, eso le recodó a John con su primera opción de carrera que era derecho civil, aunque al final agarró medicina.

Los platos llegaron después de cinco minutos. Sonrieron y empezaron a comer. La comida estaba deliciosa y la carne exquisita, para Alexander probar ese manjar era especial, pero seguía sin acostumbrarse a que fuera caro.

El problema vino cuando terminaron su almuerzo y vino la cuenta, John observó el papel con el modesto precio de 132 dólares, busco su tarjeta en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y no la encontró. Busco por todo su cuerpo y nada, se asustó.

―¿Qué sucede, John? ―preguntó el pelirrojo viéndolo extraño.

―No encuentro mi billetera... ―frunció el ceño y continuo su búsqueda, pero nada―. Debí haberla perdido en el parque por la conmoción.

Hizo una mueca.

―No te preocupes Jack, yo te presto ―guiño su ojo y sacó su tarjeta. Se la entrego al mesero y espero para poner su clave.

Para desgracia de ambos, la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día. No paso la tarjeta, aunque Alexander insistió; sin embargo, no la aceptaba. En ese momento sintieron el verdadero terror, habían consumido una gran cantidad y debían pagar de alguna manera.

Los mandaron a lavar platos. John suspiro, su cita no termino como quiso, se volteó hacía Alexander quien estaba enjugando los servicios.

―Lo siento... ―musito.

―¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Es porque te di más platos?

―No ―negó la cabeza―. Nuestra cita fue un desastre, primero las aves y ahora esto.

Hamilton parpadeo, se quedó callado unos segundos y soltó una carcajada. Alcanzó el mantel para secarse las manos y acariciar la mejilla de Laurens, quien lo veía atónito. Sonrió.

―Mi querido Jack, la cita me encanto ¡Fue mejor de lo que imagine! ―exclamo.

―Pero... ―intento decir el rubio hasta que fue interrumpido.

―¡Pero nada! Si bien no es lo se llamaría la cita perfecta como en las películas románticas, conversamos, nos divertidos y lo más importante: Estuvimos juntos.

John mordió su labio, enserio _su querido muchacho_ sería su perdición ¿Y saben? No le importaba, se inclinó sujetando con sus manos las mejillas del pelirrojo y le dio un beso. Alexander rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del más alto.

Su primera cita sería el mejor recuerdo.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa, John salió de sus recuerdos. Era el presente, estaban casados y eran felices aunque luego de las citas que tuvieron, se fue al servicio militar, regresando luego para estar felices si es que no moría antes. Oh Alexander, aún le reclamaba eso.

Intento estirar el brazo, pero aún le dolía. Como medico debería haberse puesto un cabestrillo, cosa que a su _querido muchacho_ se le olvido ¿O lo hizo a propósito? Esas serán preguntas que jamás obtendrán respuestas.

Observó las casas vecinas, la primera era pequeña ―asumía que solo tenía un piso― de color marrón con un garaje típico de los americanos y a la vez parecía por acogedora, veía al perro corretear a la pelota. La pareja la conformaban un castaño de estatura pequeña con pecas (le recordaba a Alexander) y aquel chico que siempre hacía chistes de cabello negro con rulos.

Solo sabía que se habían mudado de otro parte del país y que cada dos semanas venían más adultos a hacer una reunión.

Mientras que en la casa de a lado, era de dos pisos (¿Cómo se consigue una así en el vecindario?) con un color blanco y ventanales gigantes transparentes. Sabía que uno de los dueños era un millonario, pero jamás había conversado mientras que el esposo era un chico como él: rubio, de ojos azules y sirvió en el ejercicito, por lo que cuando se encontraban siempre conversaban de forma agradable.

Alexander dice que el millonario es un enano.

Y también venían más adultos a una reunión al menos una vez al mes. Las conclusiones que se pueden sacar son que el vecindario es gay (en términos generales, la mayoría es bisexual) y nadie los visita.

―¡Jack! ―exclama Hamilton acercándose a su rubio.

John deja de divagar de nuevo y le sonríe a Alexander quien estaba con el cabello atado ―se ve hermoso― con un rastrillo entre las manos lo que hace fruncir su ceño. Su mirada se dirigió al cumulo de hojas aún rincón, eso era increíble para alguien que decía odiar el otoño. No dijo nada, no tenía razón para burlarse de su marido por lo que alzo su brazo ileso y acaricio su mejilla pasando sus dedos por las diminutas pecas aquel rostro, no le importaría trazar con un pincel formando constelaciones.

―¿Quieres sacarme las pecas de la cara o qué? ―cuestiono Alexander con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no le importaba sentir las manos de su querido de esa manera.

―Jamás haría tal cosa, me gustan mucho.

―¿Tanto como el otoño?

―Creo que tus pecas no me hacen daño como el otoño ―ambos se rieron.

Sí, pudieron pelear por el brazo roto de John ―o por otras cosas― jamás dejarían de amarse y estar para el otro cuando lo necesite. Lo prometieron el día que se casaron, en la salud y enfermedad hasta que le muerte los separe.

Hablando de su boda, una vez se imaginó que su mentor Steuben lo casaba. Fue raro.

―El otoño aún no se terminará, mi querido niño. Falta para que sea invierno ―rodo los ojos.

Alexander realizo un puchero aunque lo desapareció rápido para empinarse y darle un beso en los labios pasando sus brazos por el cuello del rubio sin llegar a apoyarse para no hacerlo doler. Sintió en una su cintura las manos de Laurens apretándolo levemente. Realmente le encantaba estar besándose de esa manera.

―¡Consigan una habitación! ―escucharon desde el intento de mansión. Alexander volteo molesto encontrándose con aquel enano inteligente, tantas palabras que quiso gritarle cuando apareció el esposo de este a regañarlo y disculparse.

―¿Vez porque no soporto al enano ese?

―¿Qué tal si dejamos al vecindario en paz y entramos? ―consultó John, pudo escuchar como en la otra casa abrían la puerta y eso significa: Perro más hojas igual a Hamilton refutando.

Decidieron ingresar a su hogar, Alexander no le gustaba preparar la cena porque le daba flojera ―al parecer cuando te casas después de vivir solo mucho tiempo, pasa eso― y John no podría cocinar con un brazo o quizás sí, pero no lo dejarían. Optaron por pedir _delivery_ de un restaurante cercano: Costillas de cerdo en salsa BBQ, era lo más barato que podía llenarlos.

Alexander puso los platos y dejo a John sentado frente a la ventana para poder ir a encerrarse en su estudio a terminar el manuscrito de una vez por todas o de lo contrario el mundo conspiraría en su contra para evitarlo.

Era momento de trabajar.

* * *

Ver su libro en las librerías, fue sin duda lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Alexander ―además de estar vivo y casado con el amor de su vida―, era algo difícil de creer ¡Y lo logro gracias a su esfuerzo! Según la crítica era una historia innovadora que te dejaba con ganas de seguir leyendo hasta terminarlo.

Lo único desfavorable era sin duda...

―¿Por qué tuvo que salir en otoño? ―reclamo, sentado en su sofá.

Afuera de la casa volvían a caer las hojas, hizo una mueca y volteo para mirar a su esposo que se encontraba dibujando. John giro su cabeza con una sonrisa.

―Es el destino, mi querido niño.

Desde que fue lanzado el libro, comenzó a ganar algunos seguidores en _Instagram_ por su portada. Muchos elogios hacían la pareja de casados que hacían un buen trabajo en equipo e incluso la editorial quiso contactarlo para que realice de más obras solo que Alexander como niño pequeño no quiso.

―¿Dónde está la escoba? Tengo que recoger esas mentadas hojas.

―¿No quieres que vaya yo?

―Ya quiero que se repita lo del otoño pasado ―se cruzó de brazos mirándolo de forma acusadora.

John se encogió de hombros, dejo su libreta a un lado y abrió los brazos para que el pelirrojo se recostará. Alexander no desaprovecho la oportunidad, apoyándose en el pecho de su rubio hermoso.

―¿Y si adoptamos un gato, Jack? ―cuestiono, alzando su vista hacía los ojos azules que no dejaban de observarlo con detalle.

―Prefiero un ave.

―Pero...

Lo callaron con un beso y de esa manera se fundieron en su amor, con una de las estaciones más cálidas que existe.

―Las hojas pueden esperar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El primer One-shot del 2021! Y obviamente Fluff porque es para lo único que sirvo.
> 
> Metí dos referencias, si las encuentran, les regalo un One-shot c: 
> 
> Ahora, quizás escriba más Revolución que Moderno para variar.


End file.
